新しい夜明け: New Dawn
by cheater boy - A
Summary: The war finally ended on October 10th of the current year and everyone was thinking of celebrating, but then Naruto collapsed and when he woke up, he was in the body of a twelve-year old boy and was apparently sent into another world though his real body was left behind with the people he fought with against their sole enemy. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO
1. Aratana Hajimari

**Note: Hello! I've been reading Naruto fan fictions lately and found out I like time travel sort of stories or the protagonist was sent into a parallel world where the Fourth Hokage is alive. I had read Door Number Two and it's counterpart-like story and I like it, so I thought to make my own version, only Naruto is like playing the role of his avatar version in a parallel world. Updates will be during...well...I don't know. It depends how this first chapter affects people or how many will like this and if I'm up to it. Anyway, just enjoy reading people.**

* * *

**第一章**

**新たな始まり**

* * *

**First Chapter: A New Beginning**

* * *

The Fourth Great Shinobi War, unbeknownst to majority, had started roughly two decades ago in the shadows, and now like an erupting volcano it ensued.

The Five Great Nation fought as one against their sole enemy, Uchiha Madara, who manipulated the hearts of people to fulfil his goal of eternal dream where everyone won't feel hunger, hate, sadness, but happiness; the Tsukuyomi. One might have asked if it was not because of _this _war; will the Great Five Nations come to an alliance? Possible. But there was this lone man who would and _will_ even if it takes longer than he thought.

The Fourth Great Shinobi War that cost so many lives of both innocent and not had been gone too long and every single soul were growing tired by the time. They wanted to rest already, but they could not and will not. They have to fight until their very last breath in the hopes of saving the world from the dream no one could escape. They have to protect the _kings._

It had been so long, but they knew the war was coming to its end.

They knew it in their hearts.

Uchiha Madara fell from above and crashed down the earth, creating a huge crater. Uchiha Sasuke had managed to dispell the Moon's Eye by countering it using both his Sharingan and Rinnegan, however it took a lot of him and now was lying on his back with Haruno Sakura healing him while Hatake Kakashi was beside them, guarding. The Five Kages took the chance to regroup to a safer place and heal the injured ones while Uzumaki Naruto was engaged in a taijutsu fight with Madara.

Madara was weakening after the failure of his project because of Sasuke. He needed to recharge, but was not able to as Naruto appeared out of thin air right before him and just an inch away, which took him in surprise. Using the opening, Naruto plucked out both his eyes without haste and crushed it before going after the third one that was on his forehead.

Everything happened in a fast paced; the fight of Sasuke and Naruto against Madara was one of the greatest, or perhaps the greatest fight of the greatest and will become a legend that will never die.

Standing before the prone figure of Madara were Naruto and Sasuke, looming over him and watching him intently. Sakura and Kakasi approached them and stood at either sides of Sasuke and Naruto. Black Zetsu, who was still stuck in Obito's body, stood from afar, recording everything like he was supposed to.

"He's still alive. Barely." said Sasuke, earning a bewildered look from Kakashi and Sakura.

"W-what do you mean...he's still alive?" asked Sakura.

"He's alive, though only barely." Naruto replied for Sasuke. "He has the Shodai's cells that keep him alive. We can't kill him."

"Why?" asked Kakashi.

"Because..." Naruto scrunched up his face, thinking before resigning. Nudging the Uchiha, he said, "Hey, Sasuke. You explain it."

"You're hopeless." Sasuke sighed.

"Shut up!"

Sakura hid a chuckled behind her hand as she saw them bickering over a small thing just like before. She missed it; the days they had together before as a team.

"Calm down Naruto." Kakashi held his hand, placating. He then turned to Sasuke and motioned for him to explain.

"Hn. It's simple. We don't have enough to keep him dead because there's a possibility of him recovering while killing him by sucking our chakras through a slight physical contact and Black Zetsu may intervene. But there is a way to make sure he won't escape."

"All I have to do is restrain him though there's no need to do it since he's unconscious enough to do the sealing that will drain him his remaining chakra and life force and convert it into mine." finished Naruto.

Sakura was not sure about it, and so she asked the blonde. "Is it safe Naruto? I mean what if it'll turn you into someone like him?"

Naruto smiled widely. "Don't worry Sakura! Just trust me, you know!" exclaimed the blonde, puffing his chest and making the young lady small.

Tsunade, along with the other four Kages, the troops, and the four reanimated previous Hokages, sat on the ground, assisting the injured ones. She was relief as she could no longer sense the foul intensity of the war and was sure her comrades can feel it, too.

"Did they...kill him?" asked someone from the background.

"I don't know, but...it feels lighter." replied the other.

"Yeah! I'm sure they won the battle!" and soon the group cheered that made Tsunade, who was standing in front of them all, smiled though it soon ended as someone, a kunoichi, reprimanded them.

"Cut it off! We aren't sure if they succeed until they get here alive!"

Tsunade nodded.

"She's right." said Minato as he walked and stood by Tsunade's side that then turned around to face the man, the Fourth Hokage. "Though I can feel it, too." he smiled.

The Fourth and Fifth Hokage both stood, watching the horizon and the beautiful dawn. Then, from afar they saw four shadowed figures. Tsunade squinted her eyes and gasped, gaining the attention of everyone. The rookie nine, or what was left, and Sai joined the two Hokages, and they two gasped.

Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, and Sakura were approaching the troop with huge smiles plastered on their faces.

And the whole Shinobi Alliance cheered at the news upon seeing Uchiha Madara's withering body. Naruto then explained to them the seal known to Uzumaki clan as Sealing Technique; Art of Life Force, thus the result of him having those black intricate designs all over his body with the Uzumaki crest on his chest.

Minato was so proud of his son that he couldn't help but cry in joy. "I'm so proud of you son...Naruto. I'm sure if Kushina is here she would throw you a big hug. And... Naruto..." he paused as he looked at his son's own azure eyes; two pairs of sky blue eyes, which resembled the cloudless summer sky that hid the darkness to bring happiness to individual who looked up at it, locked at each other. "Happy Birthday." said the Fourth Hokage with a proud smile in which his son returned with his own foxy grin and pulled his father in a tight embrace.

Naruto whispered, "Thank you...dad. And, I love you. Both you and mom." before falling on his knees and succumbing into darkness.

Everyone froze after Naruto fell on the ground, unconscious, and the markings on his body were glowing blue. The last he heard were the frantic muffled sounds of the people around him and Naruto.

oOo

In one of the so many private rooms of Konoha's Hospital, lied an unconscious blonde boy around twelve years old on a stark white bed in the same stark white room with the exception of the olive green curtain of the only window in the room that was drawn close. Said boy was apparently hooked up in oxygen tube, IV drip, catheter, and some pads attached onto both his bandaged head and chest.

The IV drip made an inaudible sound as the liquid dripped from the bag down the tube into the teen's right forearm where it was attached. The oxygen tank kept on pumping oxygen into the boy's lungs to support his breathing and the heart monitor made a lulling rhythm in a normal and equal pace.

Those machines and things were the only sound that filled the still and quiet room of the patient. Soon though, footsteps can be heard outside the room as it came closer and louder by time. It stopped moments later and the door opened and in walked was the Fourth Hokage in his jounin uniform topped with his glorified short sleeved white cloak. On the cloak's base was a fire-like design and a kanji that said 'Fourth Hokage' on his back.

The Fourth walked toward the patient and sat on the chair on the left side of the bed. His eyes, soft and sad, landed on the patient's pale and scarred face. He lifted his right hand to brush the patient's golden stray locks away his face and his lips curved a little upside as he took in the sight of the boy.

"Wake up soon, Naruto." Said the Fourth softly. "The doctor said you're okay now, so all we have to do is wait for you to regain your strength and wake up. It's been five years already."

For a moment, the Fourth waited for the patient, Naruto, to wake up. But, when Naruto did not, the Fourth sighed and drew his right hand back to his lap as he leaned back and looked up, staring at the sickly white ceiling of the room he was in. his face then contorted into a frown as he thought back to what he said earlier.

_Five years…_ the Fourth said to himself, frowning. _It's been that long, huh. I guess he won't wake up today. Maybe I should come back to check on him later._ He concluded.

Right then, he pushed his self off the chair and made his way to the door when he heard the heart monitor went on a haywire. He looked over his shoulder and saw Naruto awoke, panicking and fruitlessly pulling the devices that were attached on him. The Fourth immediately yet calmly rushed him. He pinned Naruto down and grabbed his face to look only at him.

"Naruto, Naruto. Look at me. Hey." Said the Fourth, trying to focus the patient on him.

Naruto diverted his eyes and looked up to the Fourth. Instead calming down, he only panicked more upon seeing the face that was similar to him.

_What the-!? What's happening!?_ Was what Naruto was thinking. He suddenly stopped moving, but his heart was thumping against his chest in a fast rate and his breathing became shallow and ragged as his mind raced back to the very recent memories he had. Fortunately, even though he was disoriented, he remembered the Great Fourth Shinobi War; from his training at the turtle island to when they defeated Madara and before he lost his consciousness.

Minato watched as Naruto stared at him with wide eyes and void of any emotions. He noted the patient's abrupt stop and soon his heart and breathing slowed down until he was calm.

"Naruto?" Minato inquired.

_Dad._ Naruto wanted to say, but he could not. His struggling before took its toll on his body as he immediately fell limp on the bed and closed his eyes for a second before opening it. He wanted to speak, but found no strength and voice to do so, so he proceeded into touching the tube in his mouth to tell Minato, the Fourth Hokage and his father, to pull it out.

Minato understood and he carefully tugged it off of Naruto's mouth.

"How are you feeling?" asked Minato, sitting back to his chair.

_What in the world was happening? Dad doesn't look like the Edo Tensei Orochimaru summoned. What's going on 'ere…?_ Naruto asked himself as he kept on staring at his father's concerned face, marvelling and admiring it's features that were so alike him.

"**He doesn't look like the Edo Tensei summon because he is alive and kicking."** The Nine-tailed Demon Fox, Kurama, informed his partner.

In a split of second, Naruto found himself inside his shared subconscious dimension where he and the Tailed Beasts connected with each other. Looking up at the giant fox, he asked, "Alive and kicking? What do you mean, Kurama?"

Kurama rolled his eyes with a sigh. **"I mean what I said, idiot. He's **_**alive**_**."**

"Eh? That's impossible. Dad's dead, y'know."

"**I know."**

"Then why-"

"**Because this isn't our world, Kit."**

"…wha?"

"**You heard what I said, so don't make me repeat myself."**

"So, what do we do now?"

"**I'll stay here, watch, and observe while you interact with people. And Kit, just be yourself."** With that said, the great fox took his time to rest and left Naruto to fend off himself as the latter was currently face to face with the Fourth Hokage.

"Naruto…?" inquired Minato, uncertain if his son was feeling well or not and if to call a doctor to come and see his son.

"… dad…" Naruto whispered.

Minato smiled softly. "Yes, yes it's me, Naruto. Are you okay?" he asked while stroking Naruto's hair.

"…'m fine…but, my head…" Naruto trailed off.

"Should I get the doctor for you?"

"No…I just want to rest some more" replied the young blonde, sighing as he closed his eyes before calling his father.

"What is it?"

Naruto looked up and said, "I'm hungry." Earning a light hearted chuckle from the older blonde.

"Of course you're hungry. What am I thinking? You've been in coma for five years." Said Minato more to himself.

At that last sentence, Naruto's eyes widened in utter shock and disbelief. _It couldn't be that long, could it? I mean, the war just ended and…_ he decided that he could not go anywhere if he do not gather information, and so he asked, "Five years…? Why?"

The Fourth stopped chuckling and stared at the boy. "Yes. Five years. Don't you remember?"

"Remember what?"

Though Minato was getting worried by each passing exchange of questions, he still managed to school his façade into a calm manner. "Naruto…" he said. "Tell me what you remember."

Naruto did not give his answer immediately as he thought whether to tell the truth or lie. If he tell the truth, his father might think he was insane, but that would explain be explained by his head injury and if he lie he knew his father would see through it, and the end result would be not good for sure. He was about to asked his tenant for assistant, but retrained his self because said tenant was resting, so he settled to the former choice.

Drawing in a lungful of air, Naruto said, "We are at war and we won."

"War?" Minato cocked his head a little to his right, confused.

"Yeah."

"… I should've seen this coming." Minato told himself. "Anyway, son. We are not at war since the end of the Third Shinobi War. I think you have jumbled your Shinobi History Studies with your own memories, that's why you thought we are at war."

The boy averted his gaze to the wall across from him and scratched the back of his head. "I guess you're right. Maybe I should go back to sleep and rest, but before we forget…" he paused and looked back at his father. "Dad, I'm hungry."

"Oh. Right, right. Sorry. What do you want?"

"Miso Ramen."

"Okay. Miso Ramen it is." Said the Fourth, standing up. "Take it easy, son. I'll be right back." With a nod of affirmation from Naruto, Minato made his way out of the room whilst thinking of something odd that he found in his son.

_Naruto usually ask for Kitsune Udon when he's not feeling well and or most of the time. How strange of him requesting for Miso Ramen; it's his least favourite food though both almost look the same._

Minato strode casually in the village; from the hospital to Ichiraku's Ramen while nodding and smiling at the villagers that were greeting him on his way. It was not long before he reached his destination. He pushed the short curtains, which obscured the customers from the inside, up and walked in with his never faltering smile that seemed to be brighter than the usual.

"Hello, Teuchi." He greeted the man behind the counter who had his back on him, draining the noodles.

Turning around, Teuchi beamed. "Ah! Lord Hokage."

Minato sat on one of the stools, careful not to sit on his most prized cloak. "Teuchi, Minato's fine."

"Right. Minato. What's your order?"

"One Miso Ramen. Take out."

"Coming right up!" with that said, Teuchi resumed his task and after some moments he turned to Minato and gave him his order in a plastic bag. He asked, "Is this for _her_?"

The Fourth chuckled lightly. "No. It's for my son."

"Your son?" inquired Teuchi.

"Yes. He's finally awake."

Teuchi laughed. "That's good to hear! No wonder you have that brightest smile of yours, Minato. It's been so long since then. Anyway, didn't he like Ramen?"

"Yeah. It's odd; he used to prefer Udon than Ramen before. Maybe it's because of his head injury that causes the little changes in his taste."

"Hm." Teuchi nodded, crossing his arms.

"Thanks Teuchi. I better go back."

"Don't mention it."

Minato stood, gave his payment to Teuchi, the owner of Ichiraku's Ramen, and strode back to the hospital.

Naruto was left staring at the sickly white ceiling, thinking things that concerned him, for how long, he did not know as he lost track of time, but he was aware it had not been an hour or so since he was pulled out of his train of thoughts when the door to his room clicked open and in walked was his father, the Fourth.

Looking at the door's direction, Naruto noted the smile that plastered on Minato's face. Then his gaze dropped to the hand that held a plastic bag.

"I bought you Miso Ramen." Said Minato, drawing near his son. He settled the plastic bag down on the nightstand and pulled out the bowl of Miso Ramen covered in lid. He opened it and gave it to Naruto before opening the drawer and picked out a pair of stainless chopsticks. "Here, have some bite." He said as he gave to Naruto the chopsticks.

"Thanks."

The Fourth sat back on the chair and watched his son savoured his first meal of Miso Ramen in five years. He watched with such fondness and warm smile on. "You know." He said. "I'm wondering about something for quite some time now."

The boy paused, noodles dangling off his mouth as he turned to his father and his eyes squinting like fox. "Hm?" he raised a brow, encouraging his father to go on.

"Well, you see..." Minato trailed off as he hummed to himself, thinking. "How do I put this...?" he asked himself.

With a gulp, Naruto urged him to go on with it.

"Okay." The Fourth sighed. "Didn't you like Kitsune Udon?"

"I do?" asked the now confused blonde boy, earning a nod from the Fourth. "It's not like I hate Udon, but I love Ramen and next in line is red bean soup, and then Udon."

This time, it was the Fourth who raised his brow in confusion. "But, you're allergic in red bean."

"Wha-? Impossible! How so?"

"I dunno. But, you are."

"Hm. That's weird, y'know."

Minato smiled sheepishly. _That verbal tic again…_

oOo

Meanwhile, at the world were the Great Fourth Shinobi War just ended, Tsunade and Sakura loomed over Naruto's now tattooed body inside the tent they had set up, checking for the teen's vital signs and some possible irregularities on him.

"How is he?" asked Kakashi, entering the tent with Sasuke in tow.

Tsunade and Sakura pulled their glowing hands simultaneously and looked up at the newcomers.

"He's physically fine." Replied Sakura.

"We couldn't find anything out of ordinary except these black markings on his body that stopped glowing. The chakra he had absorbed is gradually converted into his own. Though there is something more that is off." Informed the Fifth Hokage.

Sasuke took a seat next to Sakura and across from Tsunade and asked, "What is it?"

Tsunade looked straight at Sasuke with a calculating gaze before looking at Kakashi who chose to remain standing. "The Tailed Beasts."

The pink haired teen, feeling the same as Tsunade, supplied the new information upon seeing the looks of Sasuke and Kakashi that told them to stop kicking in the bush. She said, "They're abnormal silent and still."

"It's probably because Naruto is recuperating." Kakashi guessed, but Tsuande told him otherwise.

"The Tailed Beasts are dormant as of now, so as Naruto as he is currently in the process of converting Madara's chakra, but…he seems to be not with us. His sub consciousness, I mean. It appears that Naruto is not with us physically."

There was a paused before Kakahi broke it with his sigh. "Is there an explanation of this?"

"No." said Tsunade. "We have to run more test on him and see what is causing him to be in this state."

Outside the tent Tsunade, Sakura, Kakashi, and Sasuke were in, were more tents lined up. Everyone was doing their own tasks; healing the injured, set up more tents, cook food, and prepare their things so that they could go back to their villages once everything had settled down.

Apparently, just after Naruto fell into a deep sleep, the ninjas who were once dead were brought back to life even those who were obliterated back at the Headquarters except the Edo Tensei summons; the previous Hokages, as they already departed the world of the living right after. The vast battlefield now grew grass, filling the void and dead looking land and bringing comfort to everyone.

Up on a cliff sat a black haired man; Uchiha Obito. He, too, was brought back to life. He already accepted his fate that he won't live past the war and won't see Nohara Rin in the afterlife, saying it was his punishment. But, now, now that he was given another chance to restart, he vowed to Rin that he will live his life to the fullest and protect his village from anyone who dared to harm it.

Just then, Kakashi appeared behind him and joined him, watching the tents below them.

"Kakashi." Said Obito.

"How are you?" asked Kakashi, not looking at Obito.

The Uchiha sighed. "I don't know. I don't know what to feel, but…I want a new start, Kakashi."

"Hn. I'm sure Naruto will be happy with your decision. And, Sasuke…he won't feel so alone now that he, too, is back." The silver haired man replied.

"Yeah. However, I doubt Tsunade-san will let me step in Konoha again after what I've done. After what I've done to Naruto and his friends."

"She won't welcome you with open arms. Sure, that's true. But, she knew Naruto would like you back to Konoha."

"You're right. But then again, this has nothing to do with Naruto."

"WRONG." Kakashi boomed his voice as he looked at Obito who returned stared back at him with his own pair of black eyes. "Naruto has to do with it; everything. And because it has something to do with him, Lady Tsunade can't say 'no' to Naruto's requests. Hell, she even ordered Naruto not to dwell in war, but Naruto is as stubborn as his mother. And you know what happened. Naruto joined the war in the end. No one can stop him."

Obito was deemed speechless after that. He did not know what to say or how to respond to that. Indeed, Naruto was unique. He and the blonde teen were the same, but at the same time different.

Feeling content, Obito let out a relief breath he did not know he was holding and looked up at the bright blue sky with a smile. He felt his chest relax after hearing what Kakashi told him.

"If what you said about Naruto is true, then I couldn't say 'no' to him if he really wants me back to Konoha."

"Even if it takes him three years or more, he will persevere." Kakashi confirmed as though back at the old days Naruto was chasing Sasuke to bring him back to their village and now he achieved his promise to Sakura before.

"Let's get back, Obito." Kakashi grunted as he stood up, dusting off the dirt on his clothes. "They are waiting for you to lend them your hands in doing the tasks, so don't be late." And with that said, Kakashi vanished.

Obito smiled, reminiscing their old days as genin team. Looking down at the tents, he mumbled, "I already grown out of that habit, Kakashi, but maybe it wouldn't hurt much if the great _Uchiha Obito_ returns, right?" he then laid to his back, his hands folded behind his head, planning to get back to the tent after more or less two hours. "I'll just tell them I fell off the tree and knocked off myself after hitting my head pretty hard on the forest floor." He chuckled.

* * *

**Note: So, how's the start? Please review and let me know... This is my first time writing a Naruto fan fiction. : )**


	2. Naruto no Genten

**Note: I'm pretty excited to update, so here's an early chapter for you guys. Thanks for the reviews, alerts, and favs. It's driving me crazy. LOL. Just kidding, it's not driving me crazy, but it makes me happy to know that there are people who liked the first chapter. I'm currently working on the third chapter and is almost done, but I'm not sure when I can finish it and update this. Anyways...enjoy the second chapter.**

* * *

**第二章**

**ナルトの原点**

* * *

**Second Chapter: Naruto's Origin**

* * *

In front of the tent where the unconscious blonde teen, Naruto, resided in was Kakashi, standing and holding a bowl of warm water and a clean and dry towel hanging on his left arm; he had this dejected look on whilst his right eye was twitching. "Dare to repeat that, Obito?" asked the silver haired elite in a dejected yet warning tone.

Obito, in his laid back posture, averted his gaze to his left with a sigh that seemed to fuel Kakashi's irritation. He said, "Told you, when I hopped on a tree branch I slipped, fell on the back of my head, and was knocked out for roughly two hours."

"..." Kakashi glared at him. "Do you really think I'll buy that lie?"

"So, you caught me, huh. But, mind you. I really slipped off the tree branch on my here though I wasn't knocked out."

"Whatever. Just get lost already." with that said Kakashi left Obito to collect dried logs in the woods before the sun sets.

Smiling, the Uchiha's black sheep flickered to the woods and started collecting logs that were on the forest floor and chopping some from the living trees itself.

Kakashi on the other hand settled the bowl of warm water beside Naruto's and sat cross-legged. He dipped the towel he had on the water, squeezed it, and wiped Naruto's face clean. He looked at the blonde's face, tracing his facial features that were akin to his teacher, Namikaze Minato, yet it also looked like Uzumaki Kushina's.

_Perfect mix._ Kakashi smiled at the thought and proceeded on undressing Naruto. He carefully took the battered orange jacket off of his student and his fishnet shirt. Placing it aside, his attention was caught by the Uzumaki Clan crest on his chest and the black intricate around it. And upon further observation, he noticed that the markings appeared to be shifting from time to time. At first he thought it was just optical illusion, but then later on he found out it was not.

_It's really moving almost unnoticeably. I need to tell Lady Tsunade if she hadn't noticed this yet._

Kakashi then rushed his task and immediate put Naruto in a new pair of light blue pyjamas before he went off to Tsunade's tent.

The Elite was on his way when Tsunade came out of her tent.

The Fifth Hokage caught Kakashi at the corner of her eyes, and so she turned to face her subordinate. "Kakashi." she said.

Kakashi approached his superior and bowed in greeting. "Lady Tsunade. I have something to inform you."

"What is it?"

"The seal markings on Naruto's are moving."

"Moving?" Tsunade raised an elegant brow.

"Yes, Lady Hokage. Though only barely and almost unnoticeable."

"I see. Thank you. You're dismissed."

"Understood." he bowed and was left by.

Tsunade, her face contorted into a frown, went to check on Naruto and true to Kakashi's words, they were moving. She placed her hand on Naruto's chest and glowed in emerald, checking for irregularities, but found nothing apart from what she already knew.

"What is this?" she asked herself.

"You have nothing to worry about, Tsunade."

Tsunade whipped her head at the origin of the new voice; Orochimaru, one of the legendary sannin.

"Orochimaru..."

The newcomer smirked as he ventured in and stood in front of Naruto's person. "It's natural to see the seal moving. It only shows that it's working properly. If not, then something's wrong." he explained.

"He's not waking up." Tsunade pointed out.

"About that, Princess. I can't explain it to you, but if you like I can conduct some test on him."

"Hell no! I'm not handing him to you. What if you do something...some shit on him!?"

"Whatever you say, Tsunade. But, remember the offer is open, so just come and get me if you need assistance." said Orochimaru and left the tent.

Tsunade thought about the offer. She may be the greatest medical ninja in Konoha, but Orochimaru knew more about human anatomy and psychology than her as he was doing experiments on living humans for years and had farther understanding in that field.

"I need time to think." Tsunade told herself.

It was already dark when Obito came back to the tents with a handful of logs. He noticed the looks of the ninjas from different nations sent to him. Said looks were a mixture of emotions varying from understanding, sympathy to hurtful and loathing.

_I guess this is the prize I get after the deeds I've done. I need to work hard to gain their trust._

Ignoring the looks, the black sheep continued on walking, looking for the silver haired elite as he did not know where to drop the logs he had collected when someone punched him on top of his head. As a result, he dropped the logs and some hit his right toe.

"GYAAA!" yelped Obito, clutching his aching toe and hopping on his spot in the hopes of easing the pain whilst turning to see his assailant.

"KAKASHI YOU JERK!" he bellowed.

"Yo!" was Kakashi's reply with a smile.

Obito had forgotten his aching toe upon seeing the person he saught and the culprit who punched him. "Don't 'Yo!' me. What the hell was that for!?"

"You're late." Kakashi pointed out the obvious.

"So? I had a fight that's why."

"With whom?"

"Tiger."

"Tiger? Who's that?"

"If you're thinking 'tiger' is a ninja with that name, then I'm sorry to disappoint you because it's literally a _tiger._" Obito then turned his back on Kakashi and pointed at the big scratched he received from the tiger.

"I wonder how the tiger appeared in the woods since it hasn't been a day yet when grass and trees started sprouting."

"Don't ask me, Kakashi."

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, follow me."

Kakashi helped Obito with his logs and walked off to where Kakashi wanted them to be. Unbeknownst to them, those who had witnessed their short exchange stared at their retreating backs, wondering when the two became friends.

oOo

The twelve years old blonde boy, Naruto, had once again woken up in the very same room as yesterday when he first woke up in the world similar to his and that where he did not belong. Before he went back to sleep last night, he was hoping to get back where he supposed to be. But, no. It did not happen much to his dismay, and to top it off, the first thing he saw upon waking up was the offending white ceiling.

_I neither like nor loathe hospitals. In fact, I like the bed; it's more comfortable than the one I have in my apartment. It's just that I'm getting frustrated. I couldn't get anywhere with this._

Naruto frowned, glaring holes at the ceiling as though he was forcing it to let him out.

However, the boy snapped out of his musings when Minato chose the time to enter the room with a tray of breakfast; a glass of fresh milk, a cup of rice, a bowl of chicken broth, and two fresh red apples.

"Good morning." Minato greeted as he settled the tray on Naruto's lap. "How have you been?" asked the man, taking a seat.

"I'm having a field day actually." Naruto deadpanned.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Dad, can I use bathroom?"

Being the hailed genius, Minato caught the hidden message behind it, and so he helped his son, taking off the catheter and helping him up to the bathroom.

The boy said his thanks as he sat back on the bed and ate his breakfast.

"We can go home now after you finish that all." Minato told Naruto as he leaned back and folded his arms behind his head with a smile.

Halting the spoon that held his food, Naruto asked, "Really!?" as he looked at his father with wide and expectant eyes.

"Really." The man nodded. "Now hurry up, boy."

And so, the boy did hurry up. He literally inhaled his breakfast, choking in the process.

"Hey, take it easy young man." Minato berated his son as the latter reached for his milk. "I'm not telling you to take everything in one go."

"Yeah, but I wanna go home, y'know!"

"Yes, yes. But, take it easy, okay?"

Naruto nodded.

It was not long before the blonde boy finished his meal. Minato then took the dishes, placing it on the nightstand, and helped his son in a new set of clothes he brought; black pants with two orange vertical lines on each side, black shirt topped with orange flak jacket that had the Uzumaki crest in blue circle plate at the back, and a pair of navy blue sweat wrist bands.

After getting dress, Naruto sat on his bed; his feet dangling on the side as he waited for his father, who left to get a wheel chair, to come back.

_Why can't I move my legs properly? It feels numb and my arms and hands are weak._ Naruto thought, frowning at his feet.

**"It's because this body you are using was in coma for five years!"**

Once again, the boy found himself in his subconscious dimension. He turned around and saw his partner, lying on his stomach and his head resting on his palm. "Kurama." said Naruto. "Did you find anything about our situatuon?"

**"Apparently it's 'your situation' only."**

"Why?"

**"Because I'm still inside your real body." **replied the Nine-tailed Fox. His host was about to ask why, but he beat him to that and said, **"Before you ask, let me tell you what I found after studying that body you are in. I dug in the boy's memories and found that five years ago he run away and was attacked. The memory was vague as of the moment because of the head injury the boy had received after he was attack. The day your consciousness arrived in this world and in the boy's body was the day the boy died. Your consciousness then was compelled to this world that's why you are here."**

"I see. So my counterpart here died and I was suck here to continue his life?"

**"Correction; you are compelled."**

"Compelled? Why? There's no reason for me to be in here."

**"Yes. You don't have a reason, because you have a world where you truly belong. But, your heart's desire for a family to go home to did the trick."**

Naruto tilted his head down. It had been so long since he wished for a family to return to and it was long forgotten as he was occupied with the raging battle and the death of his loved ones. However, Kurama reminded him of that made him realized that he still wish for a family.

A family he was denied to have.

"Right, but Kurama I want to return, y'know! I can't be here!"

**"I know. Let's call it a day. Minato's coming."**

Naruto returned to his senses just in time Minato came in by the door, pushing a wheelchair.

"You ready to go?" asked the Fourth when he reached his son.

"You bet!"

Minato heaved his son off of the bed and put him on the wheelchair. Without a word, he pushed said wheelchair out of the room and into the town. While on their way home, Naruto noticed the smiles the villagers sent toward his father and him. There were occasional waves of 'hello' and 'hi' and greetings of 'good morning'. He noted that the villagers did not hate him or used to hate him as he could feel the respect he received from the villagers. Whether it's because he was the Fourth Hokage's son or whatnot, he did not know.

"Naruto-sama!" one of the villagers yelled upon seeing the blonde boy. Said villager was a man, a merchant to be precise, walked closer to him as Minato stopped to accommodate the man. "It's good to have you back, Naruto-sama! Here, take this." Said the delighted merchant, giving Naruto a box of sweet treats. Soon, the others followed his example and swarmed.

"W-wait! Wait a second!" Naruto shrieked as the villagers fawned over him, wishing his fast recovery and all while Minato took the liberty to get out of the crowd and watched his son being attack by the folks, smiling amusedly.

The Fourth noticed that the crowd was out of control, so he used his Hiraishin, which made the boy disoriented, to get to the house with his son. And the next thing Naruto found was that a small four-year old boy had tackled him from out of thin air, making them fall backward and Naruto hitting his head on the wooden floor of entry way of their average house. Said boy had platinum blonde hair, a pair of huge iced blue eyes that was the shaped of his father's, a pale complexion, and was wearing dark brown shorts and purple shirt with a splatter of black design on the lower left.

"Aniue!" exclaimed the boy.

All Naruto could do was stare at the boy and think of the contrasting colors. _He's so bright! It's good to see him wearing dark colors or I'll be blinded by his hair and skin color._

"Aniue! I finally meet my aniue!"

To say that Naruto was astounded by the little boy's reaction would be the understatement of the year as he felt like collapsing right then. "Uhm…who are you?" he asked as Minato helped them up.

"Name's Yuri!" replied the boy, now dubbed as Yuri. "Let's play aniue! Let's play!" he said, jumping up and down while pulling Naruto's right hand.

"Yuri, aniue has a long day and he needs rest. You can play with him when he's all better now." Minato told his youngest.

"But, father…" Yuri whined as he swung his brother's arm in frustration. "Aniue has been sleeping for so long! He even missed everyday's breakfast, lunch, and dinner and snacks!"

"It's because he was not feeling well and his headache made him that."

"But…I wanna play with him…"

"No, Yuri. Aniue needs his rest."

Yuri was about to retort when Naruto beat him and said, "I think it's okay dad. I'll play with him."

"You sure Naruto?"

Naruto smiled widely. "Of course! But, no running since I still can't use my legs properly, y'know. Maybe I can teach him some ninja art hand seals."

"You know ninja art hand seals?" confused, Minato asked.

"Yeah. Why? Do you think I don't?"

"Well, yes."

"And why is that?"

"Because of some inconvenience before, I wasn't able to enrol you at Ninja Academy when you were six. When you were seven did I only had the chance to enrol you and a few weeks after that you were attack." Minato explained only to receive a baffled 'oh' from Naruto.

"I don't know that."

"You're memory may be intact, but it's jumbled up said the doctor, so you might find or have things you don't understand or know. But, it's okay Naruto. The doctor told me that it's normal and that you will have your memory in place by time so don't worry."

"I'm not worried, dad. Maybe you are."

Minato chuckled sheepishly and Yuri, who was pouting at the sideline, chose that moment to butt in and demanded Naruto to play with him.

"Go to the backyard." Said Minato to the two.

Yuri then excitedly pushed the wheelchair Naruto was on to the backdoor and out to the backyard, leaving Minato on his own devices.

In the kitchen was a woman with the same hair color as the boy, Yuri, only hers was longer and tied in a braid. Like Yuri, she had a pale complexion. She was wearing dark blue dress topped with white apron; she was currently pumping the clogged sink.

"Sayo." She heard someone called her and turned around gracefully to see Minato leaning by the door frame with his arms folded against his chest and a bright smile plastered on his tanned face.

"Minato!" Sayo dropped her pump and went to embrace her husband. "Aren't you early today?"

"Well, yes. Naruto was discharged, so I brought him home. He's with Yuri now at the backyard, playing."

Frowning, Sayo pulled away from the hug and looked at her husband disapprovingly. "Will he be alright? Naruto and I didn't have a good start and this is the first time he met Yuri."

Minato tore his wife's hold and sat on the nearby chair followed by his wife who sat opposite of him. "Don't worry." He said. "I think Naruto doesn't remember _it_ yet, and I hope before he will, this opportunity would help him understand our situation and finally accept that I remarried to you."

"I hope you're right. Is there anything else that I should be aware of apart from his sort of memory loss?"

"Yes. Apparently, there are a little change in his personality and his choice of food. You see, he first requested Ramen instead of Udon when he first woke up, thought that there's a war going on, and recently he offered to teach Yuri some ninja art hand seals even though nobody had taught him that yet. But, like the doctor said it's normal. All we have to do is support him until he get his memories right back."

"I see."

oOo

It had been fairly a week since the end of the war and on that day, the Shinobi Alliance went back home to their respective villages.

And at the same time, Tsunade made up her mind in letting Orochimaru run a test on Naruto with her when they arrived at Konoha.

The villagers and ninja of commoner level below received a message from the Fifth Hokage herself five days prior. They rejoiced upon hearing the good news of the aftermath of the war and now everyone gathered at the main gate with Konohamaru and his team in lead, waiting for the arrival of Konoha ninjas.

They had been waiting for so long already. Some arrived at the gate around six in the morning while others around seven and eight. Now, it was quarter to twelve when Konohamaru saw the silhouettes of Konoha ninja's from. Squinting his eyes and shielding his vision with his right hand from the sun's brightness, he saw Tsunade followed by teams seven, eight, ten, and Gai.

"They're here!" yelled the ecstatic Konohamaru and turned to face his fellow and repeated what he had said. "They are here!"

And yells of joy erupted, but it did not last long when they saw Naruto on Kakashi's back and the two Uchihas behind him.

"Naruto-nii-san!" Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon exclaimed in unison as they rushed to Kakashi.

"What happened to him?" asked Konohamaru to Kakashi.

"He's exhausted, is all."

"What about that black markings on him?"

"It's nothing to worry about. It helps him recover." Kakashi half lied. He did not want them to worry too much.

Then, one of the villagers recognized Sasuke and the newly arrived ninjas were bombarded by the villagers with their questions about how did they defeat the enemy, why Sasuke was back, and who is the new man that looked familiar.

Tsunade sighed tiredly, pinching the bridge of her nose and told them she will answer all questions tomorrow all at once in a commanding tone. She then ordered Kakashi to bring Naruto to the hospital and rest.

The next day, the Fifth Hokage found herself atop the Hokage tower, looking down at the civilians with the ANBU squad, Elite and Commoner ninjas lined up behind her. She began her speech by thanking their gods in helping them won the war and the support they received before filling her people of Konoha in about how the war went on in a short yet detailed story. Once done, she called Uchiha Sasuke fort and reintroduced him to Konoha. She told everyone the truth of Sasuke's betrayal and his resolve of seeking forgiveness, which the villagers gave to him after some thought and explainations from Tsunade herself.

Their Hokage then called Uchiha Obito, earning stunned looks and murmured surprise upon hearing another Uchiha beside from Sasuke. She informed them that Obito was thought dead during the Third Shinobi War and had been missing all these years because of so-called 'amnesia', leaving the fact that he was the 'Tobi' of Akatsuki who worked with Madara.

And last, but not the least, Tsunade called Orochimaru who said he did not need to be forgiven, but asked to be allowed in medical field in Konoha once again.

The villagers disapproved like Orochimaru expected, but he knew Tsunade will allow him. It may take everything in him, but he was willing to do anything to gain the respect and trust he once lost. He did not need to be forgiven; respect and trust was enough for him.

"SILENCE!" Tsunade bellowed, silencing the crowd. "Now, before you leave I have something to inform you all including the Konoha ninjas. This information is a SS-rank secret by the Third Hokage's ordeal after the Nine-tailed Fox attack seventeen years ago. As your Hokage, I deemed it safe to let this information out now that there is no treat against us from other hidden villages, though if there is... I'm completely sure he can protect _himself_. This information I'm talking about is of the heritage of one Uzumaki Naruto."


	3. Yūkai

**Note: Hi, there! It's good to have you again. Looks like I'm updating fast, isn't it? Well, it's because I already have the idea complete and all I have to do is arrange the sequence of the scenes. I hope this will continue on like this until I completed the story. You know, reviews help authors motivate their spirits, so... review? Hehe. Enjoy the third chapter!**

* * *

**第三章**

**誘拐**

* * *

**Third Chapter: Kidnapping**

* * *

"I can hardly believe it." said Sakura to no one in particular as she made her way from the Hokage tower to the hospital together with Kakashi, Sasuke, and Obito.

"Well, I know Naruto is sensei's son, but..." Kakashi trailed off.

"It's a SS-rank secret after all, so get over it." Obito told Kakashi.

Tsunade had told everyone of Naruto's heritage. She first revealed that he was the Fourth Hokage, Namikaze Minato's son and noticed regret visible on most of the civilians and some ninjas. Those ignorant of the truth about the Jinchuuriki's role had detested and shunned Naruto at his early stage of his childhood and only did they accept him after he saved the village from Pain. And, to find out Naruto was the Fourth's son felt like a slap on their faces as they realized their mistakes. Furthermore, Tsunade told them the relationship between Senju and Uzumaki as distant blood relatives.

The additional information led to Tsunade's granparents; the Shodai Hokage, Senju Hashirama, and his wife Uzumaki Mito who happened to be the grandaunt of Konoha's Red Hot Habanero and Naruto's mother, Uzumaki Kushina, the last princess of Uzushio Village.

Which make her cousin to Senju Tsunade who was the crowned princess of Senju clan.

In short, Uzumaki Naruto was the heir of both Senju and Uzumaki; a royal blood in his own right and the last prince of both mentioned clans.

To say that the people of Konoha were astounded would be the understatement of the year and it felt like someone had just dropped an atomic bomb for those who had shunned the blonde teen.

Apart from that, she also told the ones who did not know that Mito was the first host of the Nine-tailed Fox followed by Kushina and Naruto, who now housed all the Tailed Beasts, after his mother's death.

'Double kill' they say.

Team Gai, Sai, and the rest of rookie nine were standing in front of Naruto's room, loitering, when Kakashi, Obito, Sakura, and Sasuke.

Hinata was the first to notice the newcomers. "Sir Kakashi!" she called, earning Kiba's attention that barked at Obito and Sasuke and pointed accusingly at them.

"What on earth are you doin'ere? I understand Sasuke being here, but you!?" Kiba glared at Obito. "Tobi- I mean Madara! You're not allowed here!"

"Uhm... The name's Obito. Uchiha Obito, mind you." Obito replied monotonously.

"I don't care!"

"Kiba-kun, we're in hospital. Please pipe down." Hinata put a placated hand on Kiba's shoulders.

"I said I don't-" the Inuzuka was cut abruptly as a fist that seemed to appear out of the blue collided with his face, square on his nose, and was sent across to the other end of the hallway, creating a small crater on the wall where he landed.

Lee as usual yelled, "Alright! Sakura-chan's YOUTH is BURNING LIKE THE WILL OF FIRE!" pumping a fist in the air, making Sakura twitched irritably when Gai mirrored Lee's action.

Clutching his bleeding nose, Kiba exclaimed with tears welling in his eyes, "The hell Sakura! That hurts!" in a muffled voice.

Sakura just gave him an annoyed look. "That's for yelling in the hospital." she then turned to everyone and asked why they were loitering.

"The door's lock. We can't come in. " Sai replied.

"I think the Hokage doesn't want anyone disturb Naruto's rest." Sasuke guessed, earning nods from the others.

"Why don't we have a drink and know each other?" suggested Obito, rubbing his palms and turning to Kakashi. "Kakashi's treat of course!"

Meanwhile, at the Hokage's office Orochimaru sat on the couch, drinking black tea, while Tsunade was stomping on the papers that needed her approval.

"Tsunade." Orochimaru spoke as he replaced the tea cup on the saucer that was on the coffee table.

"Not now, Orochimaru. I'm busy." said Tsunade, but the snake sannin paid it no heed as he let her know what was in his mind.

"I think it's not a good idea letting everyone here in the village know Naruto's heritage."

"Get to the point." Tsunade ordered.

"I mean not because the Great Five Nations is allied, there are still some small villages that will catch the news and would possibly take advantage of it. Another thing is the Konoha's people. True, they accepted and respected Naruto after he saved Konoha from Pain and the whole world against Uchiha Madara, but you can't be rest assured of that. We don't know there might be few who hold so much hatred towards Naruto. It's pointless if this one would dare harm the boy after learning his heritage, but let me warn you, Tsunade. I have a bad feeling about this. It's like a storm after the calm, so I suggest you have someone you trust guard Naruto."

Tsunade halted her task; she seemed to be thinking of what Orochimaru had told her.

_He has a point. Better safe than not._ She thought and called Shizune.

"Yes, Master Tsunade!" replied Shizune as she entered the office with another stock of papers, making Tsunade smack her forehead and drag her hand down in disdain.

_I was gone for a few days because of war and _this _is what welcomes me? The bane..._ Tsunade stared at the stock of papers on Shizune's hands hatefully before schooling her facade in a neutral demeanour. She said, "Call Hatake Kakashi. I have a special task for him."

"Understood." said Shizune and dropped the papers on Tsunade's table.

Amused, Orochimaru smirked at Tsunade's predicament. _I don't mind working on papers, but _this _is hell. Glad Sir Sarutobi didn't choose me as his successor._

oOo

It was a fair day in Konoha and Naruto, who was finally out of his wheelchair, lied on his back on the grassy field of hillside with his limbs sprawled, watching the sun set in the horizon.

Warm breeze made its presence to the blonde boy, caressing his skin soothingly and ruffling his blonde locks playfully.

Naruto closed his eyes as he savoured the warm and relaxing feeling. He had been rehabbing his legs to get it to work properly for a week and had been entertaining his handful and troublesome of a brother, Yuri. Apparently, his younger brother was quite a demanding brat.

Now, his father was held in his office and his mother took his brother to the market.

_A lone time at last..._

"Hey, Kurama." Naruto looked up at the bored giant fox. "I can sense five ANBU guarding me ever since I woke up here. I want to train to unlock my chakra reserve again, but I can't without rising suspicion."

Kurama snorted. **"Why don't you go to library and pretend to self study about chakra and all, then you can train?"**

"..." dumbfounded, Naruto deemed himself a blockhead. "Y'know, why didn't I think of that?"

**"Yeah." **Kurama rolled his eyes. **"I should eat you because you're an idiot."**

Naruto held his hands in a placating manner. "Now, now Kurama." he said. "Don't joke to me like that. Oh! Before I forget I have something to tell you."

**"What is it?"**

"I'm having dreams...more like memories, but it's vague and I forget most of it once I woke up, and then I have this unexplainable feeling whenever Sayo-I mean mom talks to me and...Yuri...sometimes he irritates me for no reason." Naruto scrunched up his face as he averted his eyes to the side.

**"Ah. I know that. It's because of that body's memories and emotions. The memories that are locked up after the **_**attack**_** is starting to resurface as the body continue on recovering itself, resulting into you feeling the emotions the body remembers towards other people."**

"Would that be inconvenient?"

**"Yes. I'm not sure how this will affect your life here now. It won't be easy, but try your best to adjust."**

"Thanks, Kurama. See ya later! Mom's coming."

Kurama watched Naruto's retreating back as the latter run off to the oblivion back to reality before the fox lied on his stomach, snorting when Shukaku, the One-Tailed Beast Racoon, appeared beside him, declaring he was the most powerful Tailed Beasts of them all.

Sayo was on her way home together with her son, Yuri, and groceries on her hands when Naruto approached her from her left.

"Hey mom, hey shrimp." he greeted with a smile.

"Don't call me that, aniue! Just you wait. I'll be taller than you!" protested Yuri; his face flushed with fury.

Sayo chuckled. "Hello Naruto."

"What's for dinner?"

"Crabs and..." she paused as she stole a glance on Yuri who was pouting at his brother then back at Naruto. "..._shrimp."_ she appended.

Upon hearing the last word, Yuri snapped his head to his mother. "Mother!" he whined.

"Come now. Help your mother cook supper." Sayo chided and pulled Yuri back home with Naruto in tow.

oOo

There were two men on the outskirts of Konoha, killing some time. The first man was perched on a branch, wearing a pair of slippers and black pants, beige shirt, and brown bottomless vest and was chewing on a stick of sugar cane. Said man had slightly tanned skin, short dark brown hair fading into light brown, and a pair of sharp cobalt eyes. He was around twenty-five to thirty years old. The other man who had a fair complexion, short unruly black hair, and two caramel eyes was standing by the tree where the first one was perched on under the canopy of leaves. He was wearing ninja sandals, brown cargo pants and white short sleeves shirt with maroon scarf hanging on his neck, and was approximately in his early twenties.

"Who would've thought that kid is the son of our Fourth Hokage let alone a royal blood?" the brunette snickered.

"Well, he does look similar to the Fourth, so it's no surprise. But… you're right. Nobody, I'm sure, ever thought of him being the heir of Senju and…" the raven haired one trailed off and looked up at his companion. "Didn't the Uzushio was destroyed? I thought nobody survived the attack."

"Idiot. Don't you know who Red Hot Habanero is? Or, know the kid's last name? Anyway," he sighed, closing his eyes. "I should've seen this coming. He's an Uzumaki and Uzumaki is related to Senju, but to think that he belongs to the royalty. Man…the kid's got lucky."

"Yeah. Most people, if not all, wish to one wake up one day and become as wealthy as him. He really is a lucky guy." He smiled, not noticing the brunette's jealousy and hatred.

oOo

Sometime later, Yuri helped Naruto prepare the table before sitting on the chair. Just then, Minato walked in and gave his wife, who was holding the pot, a quick peck on her cheek. "I'm home." he said.

"Welcome home!" Sayo, Yuri, and Naruto chorused.

"You're just in time for supper, Minato." said Sayo, placing the pot on the table and sat across from Naruto and Yuri at the right side of the table while Minato sat at the head.

Naruto started digging in when his father began. He ate about four spoonful of food, watching the scene unfolded right before his eyes, before he stopped to admire the whole picture of family with a fond smile.

_If mom is alive...would it be like this? Would I have a sibling like Yuri?_ Naruto wondered. _Wait... I thought my mom was Kushina and not Sayo...maybe dad and mom didn't end up together in this world._

Suddenly, a memory flashed in Naruto's mind; a memory that was not his, which was accompanied by pain.

_"Be a good boy, okay?"_ said the woman with vibrant and beautiful red hair, whose face was obscured by the light from behind, but her smile put the light to shame as it was the only thing Naruto could see clearly.

"Mom..." Naruto, his voice quivered, spoke out loud enough for the rest of the family to hear.

Minato, Sayo, and Yuri stared at Naruto's still form. Their plates were almost empty while Naruto's was barely touched. Concerned, Sayo asked, "What is it, honey?"

The blonde boy did not seem to hear her, so Yuri shook his shoulder. "Aniue, mother's asking you." said the pale boy, which effectively snapped Naruto out of his daze.

Blinking, the blonde boy turned to Yuri. "Oh." was what he could only utter. He then felt a large and calloused hand on his other shoulder. He looked to his left and saw his father's worried face.

"Are you okay?" asked Minato.

"...oh. Uhm...yeah." Naruto chuckled sheepishly. He scratched the back of his head and said, "Just a little winded and my head hurts a bit. May I excuse myself? I'm not feeling well actually."

"Alright. I'll check on you later. Go to your bed and rest." Minato told his son before the latter left the table, leaving Minato and Sayo frowned as they shared a concerned look.

The door to Naruto's room clicked open and the owner came in. He did not mind turning the lights on as he plopped on his soft bed face first. He then rolled to his back and stared at the bluish ceiling.

"Kurama..."

_**"I know, it's difficult."**_

"Yeah. But I don't get it, y'know. It's frustrating." he frowned.

_**"It's because children have strong emotions and resolve. Your version here was only seven when he went into a long coma and even though the body grew, the mind remained like what it was before. It's like a brat is asking you candy and won't stop pestering you until you submit to his demand. And combined with your stubborn attitude, it's hard to control the emotions the body you are in is showing. You may be older and stronger than your version here, but the Naruto here is still you and it's not easy to fight yourself."**_

"What should I do now? I can't let these emotions that are not mine blind me. I almost snap at mom back then, y'know! I can't lose, Kurama. I can't until...until I find my way back.

_**"I understand you, kit. I couldn't lend you a hand to help you put your version's emotions at bay, so you need to concentrate and think more. Meditation will help you clear your mind."**_

"Right. Thanks, Kurama!"

_**"Hn. Rest, kit. We'll talk more tomorrow."**_

"Yeah." Replied the blonde boy as he felt the fox went back to his slumber. He was told to rest, but could not find the decency to close his eyes let alone sleep as his mind wandered off to his friends back _home_ with his eyes still glued on the ceiling and limbs sprawled on the bed. He was getting tired of thinking not to get too close to his so called family because he knew one of these days will come where he has to go back to where he belonged, and speaking of _that_ day, when will it be? Or, how can he go back to his real body? Being in the twelve years old version of yours in an alternate world and use said body like your avatar was something not to be laughed at or enjoyed. He might _enjoy_ the company of family, but still…

_They are not my family. My _family_ are at home… In Konoha… My Konoha…_

There was a creaking noise with each step Minato took in the hallway as he made his way to his son's bedroom. He had been thinking over the past days since Naruto woke up in the hospital. The Naruto he knew was a bundle of little sunshine until he introduced the boy to a woman, Sayo, whom he married to when his son was only seven, and since that day their lives changed drastically. Minato blamed himself for what had happened on the day Naruto was attacked. He knew his son was kind and understanding, so he thought that he would understand that he found another woman that he loved and wanted to marry her. But then, Naruto did not take it like what Minato had expected. His son instead pushed the woman and tried to convince him not to marry again, because if he did…

"_Don't do this to me, dad, or I'll run away!"_

Minato recalled the words Naruto let out while struggling not to cry. He never thought Naruto to be the kind to do things like running away because he did not get what he wanted like some spoiled children.

_But, he did run away and look where it got us now._

Since then, while Naruto was in coma Minato locked himself with the paperwork in his office most of the time to clear off his mind.

"_Dad! You promised! You promised to me! You promised to _her_!"_

There it was again; Naruto's cries.

Minato stopped in front of the door that leads to Naruto's room. He stayed there for awhile, sensing the ANBU team of four outside the house and out of hearing range, guarding. Then, he sighed and pulled out all of his wits to open the door.

Hearing the soft 'click' of the door opening, Naruto glanced to his left and saw his father walked in silently.

"Naruto." Said Minato calmly. "You, okay?"

"Yeah. Why?"

The man ventured in and sat on the edge of bed, eyeing his son. "I'm just worried. You spaced out quite long, spoke so suddenly, and…you didn't finish your meal."

"… well… I-I was… y'know, like, sort of a flashback and…my head hurt a little…"

"I see." He stroked Naruto's blonde locks that were so much like his. "How are you feeling now? Think you're up to resume your dinner?"

"Nah, I'll pass. I'm not feeling that hungry, and I'm fine now so no worries."

"Even if you say so, I still can't help, but get worried when it comes to you."

Naruto did not say anything and remained still.

Minato wondered how much Naruto could remember, so he asked. "How much do you remember, Naruto?"

The boy looked up at his father then back to the ceiling. _What should I tell him? _He asked himself. _I absolutely remember everything, but not a single thing about my version here._ Then he decided to say nothing except the red haired woman he saw in the short flashback.

Minato frowned at this though Naruto did not see it as he was busy staring at the ceiling.

_The doctor said his memories are intact and is just jumbled up, so he may mix up his dreams with his real life experiences. And…to think that he forgot about _you_…_ thought Minato.

"Sleep, son." Minato kissed Naruto on his forehead. "If you need anything just tell me, understand?"

"Yes."

"Good night, son."

"'night too, dad." With that said, Minato left his son and went to check on Yuri before going to his shared room with Sayo waiting for him.

_He has change so much. He looks more mature than his age, and the looks of his eyes… he seems to have seen the horrors of war. Wait. He mentioned before that we are at war. Maybe, that memory lapse did that to him?_

oOo

Kakashi stood outside the Hokage's office with his back on his, looking dumbstruck.

"What's wrong? You look like someone dumb you with a punch." Said Obito as Kakashi looked at him dejectedly.

"Lady Tsunade gave me an earful of sermon and almost beat me to death had Sakura, Shizune, and Orochimaru pinned her on her seat."

"Why?"

Apparently, Shizune had been looking for Kakashi all around the village for hours because Tsunade ordered her so. It was way past five in the afternoon when she found him with his peers and their students in the restaurant, celebrating for whatever reason perhaps for the end of the war and making it back alive. And when she came back with him, Tsunade was fuming and on the verge of throwing the table out of the window.

Tsunade immediately yelled at the top of her lungs upon seeing Kakashi at last and late. Kakashi usually was late and she knew it, but to be late more than three to five hours was something she could not tolerate and it only levelled up her range when someone reported that Naruto was missing. So, she sent Shizune to inform the tracking team, Kurenei's Team, to find Naruto as soon as possible and whoever took him must be captured alive before going for Kakashi's head. Good thing, Sakura, Shizune, and Orochimaru was there to restrained and calm her before she kicked Kakashi out.

"So…that's how it is. Well, don't forget to thank them for restraining the Hokage or else…who knows; maybe you will be in coma?"

Kakashi sighed; his ears still ringing from Tsunade's outburst. "Yeah, remind me to thank them later after we find Naruto."

"Sure."

While Kakashi and Obito flickered away from the tower to gather things they needed, team Kurenei was in the west side of the village in the woods. Hinata was up above, perching on a branch with her byakugan activated to see in the dark and possibly, Naruto's chakra and the culprit's who took him away while Kiba rode on his partner, Akamaru, who was sniffling the ground and air, searching for Naruto's scent and Shino stood in the small clearing, waiting for his bugs to return and inform him of Naruto's whereabouts.

"Seen anything, Hinata?" asked Kiba.

Hinata shook his head. "No. Sorry."

"It's okay. We'll find him pretty soon. I hope." He whispered the last sentence to himself. "Anyway, once we locate him let's beat that guy's ass who kidnapped him!" Kiba fisted and Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Yes. But, let's keep alive. Why? Because we are ordered to and let's don't forget to inform Team Kakashi once we located them." Said Shino in a muffled voice.

When the tracking team found nothing in the area they were currently in, they decided to split up with one of Shino's bug so when one found Naruto the bug will go and inform Shino who will also inform Team Kakashi and Tsunade.

"Let's go." Said Shino, earning an exclamation of 'Yeah!' from Kiba and an enthusiastic bark from Akamaru while Hinata just nodded her head and flickered away.

Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke were jumping from one rooftop to another as they made their way to the west side of the village where the tracking team had last spotted a foreign chakra thought to be the culprit who had Naruto with Obito who decided to help.

"Hey, Sir Kakashi." Called Sakura who was trailing behind the silver haired Elite.

"Hm?"

"Why would anyone kidnap Naruto? I mean, there's no more Akatsuki who hunts Jinchuuriki, right?"

"I, too, wondered why." Said Kakashi. "Even though Akatsuki's no more, please bear in mind that Naruto houses Nine Tailed Beasts. Someone might have caught the word and took an interest in Naruto's abilities as the Jinchuuriki. Remember that though we are peace with the other Nations, there are still missing ninjas who would take Naruto's vulnerability as an opportunity to use him as a weapon."

Sasuke thought about what Kakashi had said before realization struck him and so as Obito who had the same thought as him. He said, "Isn't it strange?"

Sakura turned to her left to look at Sasuke while Kakashi looked over his shoulder and asked, "What is?"

"That it hasn't been twenty four hours since the Fifth announced Naruto's heritage and nobody knows that Naruto was in a coma-like state except the few selected people, or ninjas to be precise. Most of the villagers think he was just resting in the hospital and will wake up any moment."

"Which means…" Obito joined the conversion. "Someone in the village took Naruto. Someone who has the knowledge of his status as Jinchuuriki and him being…unconscious, which no one knows when he will wake up."

"An inside job, then?" Kakashi inquired.

"Possible. But, we shouldn't just focus on this scenario. Who knows; maybe a spy broke in?"

"Obito." Kakashi stared at him dejectedly before he looked back ahead.

"What?"

"We have the Konoha Barrier Team. They will know if someone broke in and will inform the Hokage immediate, but so far Lady Tsuande received nothing. So, it's an inside job then."

"What if they arrived here while we are battling against Madara?"

"…" _He has a point thought._ Kakashi sighed. "Alright, alright. You won."

"See? Told'ya! Anyway…" Obito took his pace up a notch to catch up with Kakashi. He said, or more like ordered the Elite, "Go back, Kakashi. I will lead this team."

"Huh? You? This team? Lead it?"

"Yeah. Hurry up already!"

"Why should I let you? Last time I check you are ranked as Commoner and I'm as Elite. Which means, I'm your superior, so back off Obito."

"What did you say!? You jerk, I'm stronger than you!"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Don't mock me!"

Sakura and Sasuke could only stare at the two grown up men, feeling a sweat rolled down their cheeks and feeling nostalgic as they remember the latter and Naruto used to fight like Kakashi and Obito when they were young.

Smiling at the scene before her, Sakura jumped a little faster, hoping to find Naruto soon.


	4. Mijikai kaimamiru

**Note: Hello again! I thank thee for sparing me your time reading my notes before the start of the chapter. : ) thank you people for adding this to your favourite list and alerts. I won't be updating this for awhile because I need to sort the scenes again before posting the next chapter. Hope you enjoy today's chapter and please review!**

* * *

**第四章**

**短い垣間見る**

* * *

**Fourth Chapter: Short Glimpse**

* * *

"Hinata!" Sakura called the Hyuuga heiress when she and her team found her.

Looking back, Hinata stopped on a branch. She said, "Sakura-san, Sir Kakashi, Sasuke-kun, and Obito-san."

"What's the status?" asked Kakashi as he too along with his comrades stopped on their tree branch.

Hinata shook her head. "We found nothing. We lost track of his trail when we got here though we're still looking for him, and so we decided to split up in order to cover more areas. We have one of Shino-kun's bugs, so if either one of us found him we can inform everyone else."

"Good. Keep it up, Hinata."

"T-thank you, Sir Kakashi."

"Hn. Now let's go-"

"Wait." Obito cut the Elite off as he spoke in a low urgent voice, halting Kakashi as he looked to their ten o'clock direction with his Sharingan blazing in life.

"What is it?" asked Kakashi in which Hinata took the liberty to answer when she noticed Obito won't as he was too focused in glaring to the direction they all now were looking at.

Hinata said, "It's the culprit! He has Naruto on his back and they're moving fast!"

"How far are they?" asked Kakashi in general.

"Two hundred meters and is going farther twenty five meters per half a minute." Sasuke replied, his Rinnegan and Sharingan both active.

"That fast? Oh well." Kakashi's surprised look morphed into seriousness as he spoke. "Sakura, get ready for possible injuries and check Naruto."

"Understood, Sir Kakashi." Sakura replied with such defiance in her eyes.

"Let's go." Obito commanded, earning a chorus of 'Right!' from everyone and sent off in pursuit while Shino's bug flew out of Hinata's colar and away to where its Master was and report.

oOo

**"Kit! Hey, kit! Wake up!" **Kurama yelled in Naruto's subconscious dimention, but the boy did not budge in his sleep. Soon, Gyuki the Eight-Tailed Octopus-Ox joined him in waking Naruto.

**"He's a heavy sleeper." **Gyuki commented.

**"Hn. I wonder how this brat survived all of his missions without being killed in his sleep."**

**"Really?"**

**"Yeah. Anyway, let's cut this crap up and wake him up in 3, 2,..."**

**"WAKE UP! NARUTO!" **the two Tailed Beasts screamed in unison and Naruto bolted up.

"What the hell!? Kurama! Gyuki!" Naruto, in his shared dimension, glared at the Tailed Beast.

**"About time you come around, kit." **said Kurama.

Naruto noted the lack of Kurama's sarcasm and insults and so he asked, "Is something wrong?"

**"Yes." **said Gyuki. **"You're in danger. You need to wake up."**

"I'm awake now. No thanks to you two."

**"Idiot." **Kurama growled. **"Your body was stolen. One of us could've taken over your body, but unfortunately it's not possible unless you are in your body and allow us."**

"So, what shall I do? It's not like I know a way to get back to my body, y'know."

**"Try to feel your chakra in your body and make that as an anchor to reach us here and wake up!"**

"Okay. I'll try."

Kurama and Gyuki watched as Naruto sat in a medititive pose and searched for his chakra. At first try he could not feel it until a small flare of chakra reached his senses and he concentrated more onto it.

About more or less ten minutes had passed beads of sweat started forming on Naruto's forehead as he sat still on his bed. Later on, he felt his sweat trickled down from his forehead to his chin before dropping on his lap.

Naruto frowned. It was getting harder and more impossible to feel his chakra again, but it did not deter his desire of the possibility of him coming back to where he was supposed to be.

_It's not that I don't like my family here. It's just I don't belong here. The Naruto of this world is dead and I'm much needed to my world. _He told himself.

Then, like someone was trying to bind him on a chair, another short memory flashback made its way to Naruto.

It was a memory of a boy at the age of five with his mom, Kushina, and dad. They were happily eating together at the Ramen Shop.

_"I love you, Naruto." _The woman smiled down at him.

_"Do you love us, Naruto?" _asked the man, Minato, who was also smiling down at him.

The boy grinned, showing his pearly white teeth. _"I love mom and dad, y'know!"_

The memory after that shifted into a scene where the boy run out of the house with a grin plastered on his face and his parents scrambled out of the door.

_"Naruto!" _the man called out.

_"Don't leave us!"_ his mother cried.

_Mom... Dad..._ Naruto thought as the memory ended. _I don't want to leave you, y'know._

Unknown to Naruto, a tear escaped from his closed right eye and cascaded down, glistening in the moonlight.

The Tailed Beasts could feel Naruto's aching soul, worrying them.

**"He's losing his concentration." **Isobu the Three-Tailed Turtle noticed.

**"We need to snap him out."** said Son Goku the Four-Tailed Ape.

Kurama knew it and did not need to be told of the obvious, so he did the most logical thing je thought.

**"NARUTO!" **he growled. **"SNAP OUT OF IT YOU DAMN BRAT! It's not **_**your**_** past! Remember your friends in **_**Konoha!**_** They are trying to save your sorry ass over here! Now snap out of it 'because they are NOT REAL!"**

"**Uhm… they're real, Kurama, if you haven't forgotten." **Said Chomei the Seven-Tailed Beatle, making Kurama frown at the pointed mishap.

"**I knew. What I mean is **_**they**_** are **_**not **_**his real family." **Kurama retorded

Shukaku snorted. **"Don't make some excuses."**

"**I'm not."**

"**I doubt it."**

"**Shut your trap, small fry."**

"**I'm the Great Racoon Dog and **_**your**_** superior. You should listen to me!"**

"**HAH! You said it yourself. You are the **_**Great Racoon Dog**_**." **Kurama replied with sarcasm.

"**Your point?"**

"**Fox is bigger and stronger than racoon."**

The Tailed Beasts ranging from two to eight tails all but watched Shukaku and Kurama bickered, forgetting their priority to get Naruto's focus out of the memory flashback that was not his, however, it seemed like their bickering reached Naruto's sensitive ears as he opened his eyes in a flash.

Panting and sweating cold, Naruto mentally thanked his tenants for making such noises with a faint smile and resumed his meditation, searching for his own chakra once again.

_There!_ he thought, stopping the beasts from growling at each other and quieted down to let the boy concentrate once more.

oOo

"Master Tsunade!" Shizune barged in the Hokage's office. "They found him!" she said.

Tsunade, who was facing the window with her right hand on its surface, turned around. She looked at her apprentice, silently ordering her to report the status.

"They found the culprit at the South-West part and outside of the village. He is nearing the boundary and Team Kurenei and Team Kakashi are currently pursuing him with Obito."

"I see." Said Tsunade. "Shizune!"

"Yes! Master Tsunade!"

"Inform the T & I Department to get ready in case we have the culprit captured."

"Understood!" she saluted and rushed off to the T and I Department.

Team Kakashi and Team Kurenei meanwhile were hopping on the tree branches as fast as they could to catch up to the culprit who had taken Naruto. Said culprit was wearing black pants and tank top with ash color hooded cloak and was wearing a head gray mask that covered his head as a whole. He had Naruto slung over his left shoulder.

The masked guy looked over his shoulder. He could not see his pursuers, but he could feel them coming closer. He then looked back ahead and took his pace up a notch, trying to get as far away as he could from the Konoha ninjas and to lose them in the process. Unbeknownst to him, Naruto was waking up.

_Where am I?_ The blonde teen asked when he finally had his eyes fully open though said eyes were looking dull. Apart from it, he could not feel his body, but he could see that someone was carrying him as he saw the forest floor beneath him and the legs of the person that he assumed to be the one who was carrying him moving as he hopped.

"_Kurama… I can't move my body-no, I can't feel my body! What's going on!?"_

"_**Calm down, kit. I don't expect you to be moving as soon as you got here."**_

"_Then tell me why I couldn't feel anything."_

"_**It's not complete. Your transportation here, I mean that's why. If you do this regularly maybe you will be complete. You see, half of yourself is still with your avatar. Furthermore, you still suck with your chakra control."**_

Naruto, though his face void of any emotion, frowned. _"You don't have to remind me of my control, y'know. I'm aware of it. Anyway, what do I do now? Is this the guy who abducted me?"_

"_**Yes. Allow me to take control of your body while you stay still and concentrate more."**_

"_Okay."_

The masked guy stopped on a branch and crouched to take a breath. He looked back and still could not see his pursuers, but he knew they were close; much closer than before and he cursed his luck. He turned his attention to Naruto and stood, adjusting the teen on his shoulder before leaping for another branch when suddenly a hand grabbed his right wrist.

Taken by surprise of Naruto's sudden movement, the masked guy did not have a chance to balance himself as he was already tossed down. He managed to twist in the air though and landed gracefully on his feet before jumping back in a second when a hail of kunais and shurikens was thrown to his way and stuck on the ground while some on the trunks.

Looking at the direction where the weapons came from, he saw the teams after him just landed on the tree branches.

Sakura noticed that the culprit did not have Naruto with him, and so she asked, "Where's Naruto?!" or more like demanded. And, as if on cue, the culprit looked up as a flash of light blue and yellow landed in a crouch just in front of the masked guy, a foot away from each other.

"Naruto-kun!" said Hinata, her byakugan deactivated.

"Hey, Naruto! That guy's a criminal! He took you away!" Kiba yelled followed by Akamaru's bark.

Naruto looked over his left shoulder to see his friends, and that was when the two teams noticed Naruto's face. The blonde teen still had those seal markings on him, but his dull, unfocused, and lifeless eyes caught their attention, making them gasped.

"Naruto…" Kakashi trailed off; his eyes were wide and so as the others and probably Shino, who had his sunglasses on.

Without further ado, Naruto looked back at the masked guy in front of him. He got on all fours and attacked the guy mercilessly like a hungry fox who found its prey after waiting for so long. And, all of the Konoha ninjas could only watched, mesmerized, at Naruto as he beat the crap out of the masked guy in a very fast pace that only Sharingan could only follow. The next thing they found was Naruto lifting the culprit by his neck, choking him in the process.

Team Kakashi and Team Kurenei leaped off the branches and landed next to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata whispered worriedly. She had seen Naruto acted like the beast he was hosting, but never did she nor anyone in her circle of friends had seen him like he was out of his mind.

Naruto in the other hand was whining at Kurama for being so merciless against the enemy.

"_**Concentrate! Idiot!" **_was the only thing Kurama said to him.

Sasuke took a stepped closer to Naruto and put his left hand on Naruto's right shoulder. He said, "That's enough, Naruto."

But, Naruto did not obey and he was mentally screaming at Kurama to let the enemy go and let his friends handle him. Kurama just warned him if he did not concentrate he will lose his body again, and so the blonde teen grudgingly let Kurama handle his body for awhile.

"Let us handle him, Naruto." Said Obito, but Naruto seemed to hear nothing. "Hey! Are you listening?"

"Obito." Kakashi put a hand on Obito's shoulder and the latter looked at him. "I think he's not his self."

Just then, the enemy escaped by transforming his self into some kind of a liquid and melted down, leaving only his clothing that pooled on the ground.

"Ah. Looks like Naruto let the enemy escape." Said the Elite ninja, making his comrades faces faulted at the blunt way of stating the fact.

That was when Naruto collapsed and Sasuke caught him.

"Kiba, get the enemy's belongings." Kakashi ordered and Kiba got off of Akamaru to get what the enemy left behind. The Elite then turned to Sakura. "Check Naruto." He said.

"Yes." Replied the pink haired girl as she went to check on Naruto who was now lying on Sasuke's lap.

oOo

"GWAH!" the blonde boy, Naruto, gasped and panted. His hand on his neck, chasing some air to fill his lungs. "I feel like…I…did not…breathe all…this time…!" he exclaimed in a low tone of voice, so as not to wake anyone in the house.

"_**Well…that was fun."**_ Kurama mused.

Going to his sub consciousness, Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs. 'WHAT THE HELL WAS FUN ABOUT THAT!? YOU KEPT THE ENEMY CHOKING AND LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE! HE ESCAPED! ESCAPED, Y'KNOW!"

"**I know. No need to sweat it, kit."**

"WHA-?"

"**Listen. He's not the type who will be captured that easily. He's no ordinary guy."**

Naruto calmed down at what Kurama had told him. "What do you mean?"

"**Didn't you feel it?"**

"No."

Kurama sighed.

"I couldn't feel anything because my mind was focusing on keeping my real body, or eyes, open to see what was happening, y'know." He scowled, folding his arms against his chest with a huff.

"**Hm. Point taken. Anyway, like what I've said before, he's no ordinary guy. I can feel it in his chakra. I say…he's no human."**

"What is he then? A beast?"

"**No."**

"Then what?"

"**A monster…?"**

"You aren't sure." Naruto deadpanned.

"**Yes. I'm not. But, let's leave it to that for now. Though, there is something in him that is familiar. I'll let you know once I knew where I felt his chakra signature."**

"Okay. I'm going back to sleep now. Good night."

"**Hn."**

The next day, Naruto found himself in library, Reading scrolls about chakra on how to open it and unleash its power with some exercises that would help a ninja in his career. After reading five scrolls, though he was not reading really as he was on pretending, so the ANBU that were guarding him won't suspect anything, later that day he went back home and in their backyard where he started meditating.

It did not take him long like he first thought when he felt his chakra system and his sensing ability sharpened.

Naruto, who was still his meditation position, grinned at his achievement. He then opened his eyes, stood up, and picked up a kunai he harboured from his father's study room before focusing his chakra on the soles of his feet and dashed to one of the trees. He managed to take ten steps before he was repelled and slashed his kunai on the bark to mark his next goal.

The boy landed gracefully in a crouch and refocused his chakra on his feet a little lesser before dashing once again. This time, he slipped off the trunk after fifteen steps.

_Not bad for a body who hadn't ever had any chakra exercises before._

Naruto kept on and on in his exercise until mid afternoon, leaving him exhausted. He sat on the ground with his hands supporting his weight as he leaned back.

"Man…I'm so tired…" he sighed and plopped down on his back, staring at the cirrus clouds that were forming a circle at the middle of the orange sky.

Then, something clicked on and Naruto went to see Kurama.

"**What is it?"** asked the fox, lifting his head from his paws.

Naruto squinted his eyes at him, saying, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"**Tell you what?"**

"That I can wake up in my real body by doing that what you had me do. I could've tried it on the first day I woke in this world."

"**Oh. That… well…"** Kurama trailed off as he averted his eyes and scratched the back of his head. He said, **"I never thought it will work actually. Matatabi was the one who thought of that idea, but even her did not expect for it to work. It's a trial and error test."**

"Really? Why did you make me believe that it will? What if it didn't work like what you hoped?"

"**Knowing you, you can make the impossible possible."**

"Ooohhh…so much trust to me, huh. Thanks then for trusting me!" he grinned.

"**Hn. Go back, kit. Yuri's coming."**

"Right."

Yuri came jogging up to where his brother was lying. "Aniueee!" he called out, waving at the blonde who sat up upon hearing his footsteps, and stopped next to Naruto.

"What is it, Yuri?"

"Teach me some ninja's stuffs again!" he beamed.

"Sorry. Aniue is too tired to do anything." Naruto smiled apologetically before he frowned at the nagging feeling in his chest though Yuri did not notice it.

"Why?"

"I was training until I got tired. Let me rest a little, okay?"

"… how long will you rest?"

"Maybe… ten minutes? Hm. I guess that's enough time to get my strength back."

"Oh. Okay." Replied the platinum haired boy as he sat next to the blonde one, wrapping his arms around his knees. "What did you do today, aniue?" he asked as he looked up at is brother.

"Climbed tree…without using hands." Naruto smiled down at the boy. He noted that he caught Yuri's interest as the little boy perked up and widened his eyes.

"Really…? You can do that?"

"Yes, but I can't still get to the top."

"Can all ninjas do that?"

"Yup!"

"Teach me that then!"

"No."

"Why?" Yuri furrowed his brows.

"Because you haven't unlocked your chakra reserve yet." He explained.

"Do I have to do that?"

"Yep. Once you do, then you can start practising climbing trees without using your hands."

Yuri looked down. "…It sounds pretty difficult."

"You don't know how…"


	5. Tobi wa kochiradesu

**Note: Hi, there. It's nice to be back. I was supposed to update the other day, but something came up like my brother chasing me with dead lizard on his hand, saying it's my advance birthday gift, that I- since I freaked out- run out of the house, barefoot, and slipped on the mud. After i cleaned up, he chased me again though this time I run upstairs and accidentally hit my hip on the steps hard enough that I was limping. Man... it's really hard to have a prankster of a brother... *sigh* I am just glad that I have two younger siblings that he can target most of the time than me. I already had enough of my childhood with him. Thank you very much. Anyways... I see people love to read this, and I thank you a lot!**

* * *

**第五章**

**トビはこちらです**

* * *

**Fifth Chapter: Tobi is Here**

* * *

The door burst open as Tsunade entered her office with Shizune in tow. She slumped with a tired sigh, on her seat behind the desk that seemed to never clean of papers closing her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Master Tsunade..." Shizune stood to the Hokage's left, frowning.

"It's useless." Tsunade said. "No matter what measures we do we can't see anything on the culprit's belongings that would help us lead to his identity."

"But, how can it be? It's his apparel. There should be at least finger prints on it unless he was wearing gloves when he dressed up."

"I don't know about that, Shizune. It's strange...there should be at least finger prints. If not his then anyone would do, like, the finger prints of the person who made his clothes and mask or after it was washed."

Shizune did not say anything as she thought back of the events that had happened last night.

The teams Tsunade had dispatched returned with Kakashi carrying Naruto on his back and Kiba with the clothes the enemy wore in his hands. She studied the clothes in the laboratory along with other specialists. She even called Shizune and Sakura for help and went as far as for Orochimaru, but found nothing. And, Kakashi reported that Naruto was conscious during when they caught up with the masked guy. Kakashi told her the brief story of their encounter, and was now in deep thoughts since then.

Straightening up, Tsunade ordered Shizune to summon Orochimaru. She said, "Meet me in lab in fifteen minutes. We're going to run some test on Naruto now." and propped her elbows on the desk, lacing her slim fingers, and leaned forward.

"Yes, Master Tsunade!"

It was a tranquil morning in Konoha. Vendors were calling for customers and were accomodating them, children were running- one was tugging on his father's sleeve, asking something- while there were a group of kids on the roof, playing ninja game. Then, came a middle aged woman out of a window, scolding the children not to play on rooftops.

He might say no words about the tranquillity in the air, but Sasuke would not lie to himself even if with the lingering dangers in the shadows slowly creeping out just like last night.

He missed Konoha.

Sasuke, wearing a new set of clothes; ninja sandals and pants, and turquoise high collared shirt with the Uchiha Clan crest at back, was walking down the alley and out of the street. He halted and looked up the clear blue sky, closing his eyes as the light caressed his face and savouring the warm feeling of it. He breathed in a lungful of air that smelled of freshly cut grass.

He did not know how much he missed the old days when he and his older brother, Itachi, used to practise in their leisure until he came back in his village after more or less four years with a new goal in life.

_I don't care if you'll hate me because of this, Naruto, but..._ He said to himself as he tilted his head down and opened his eyes, showing his onyx and rippled eyes and steeling it as his right eye flickered to mangekyou sharingan for a split of second before going back to its former color. _I'm going to be the Hokage. So, if you want you better wake up and fight me in that title._ He smiled lopsidedly.

He took a step forward, going in a very slow and lazy pace and it increase gradually until he was running. He could feel the breeze going passed him.

It was a new yet familiar feeling.

_What is it? This feeling..._

He run and run, paying no heed at anyone he knew since he was just a kid who sent him a smile and wave as he was nearing to the point where he was sure he can identify the familiar feeling of...

_Nostalgia...? Is this what Naruto felt when he left with Jiraiya for two and a half years?_

He smiled once again as he slowed down and stopped in front of Konoha's General Hospital before scrunching up his face.

_Why am I here? I'm supposed to be going to training grounds...never mind._ He shook his head and trudged toward the entrance of the building when...

"SASUKE-KUUUuuun!~" someone shrieked his name.

He knew that voice.

Stopping on his tracks, Sasuke turned around and saw Karin, who was wearing fuchsia long sleeves that had white vertical lines running from the collar down the shoulders and white pants, approaching him with a wide smile.

"Karin." said the raven haired teen monotonously.

"Where are you going? I wanna go with you!"

"I'm going to see Naruto."

"EH!? Why bother him? He's not waking up, I'm sure. Why don't we eat lunch together?"

"No."

"WHY!?"

"Firstly, he woke up last night and secondly, it's nine in the morning."

"...we-well... W-we can..." the red headed stuttered.

"Karin."

"Y-yes...?"

"You're an Uzumaki, aren't you?"

"Yes. What of it?"

"Then you and Naruto are relatives. You came from the same clan, so it's only reasonable if you visit him at least."

"Well...I-I... It doesn't mean we're re-relatives I would visit him... I don't like him! He's so...so nosy! He's always getting in your way, isn't he? And he's so loud!-"

_Look who's talking_. Sasuke sighed inaudibly as he tuned out the red headed's banter and began to walk away from her to the hospital.

Noticing that the raven haired teen was no longer with her, Karin stopped abruptly and run up to his crush. She cried, "Sasuke-kuuun!~ Wait for me!~"

Sasuke did not mind Karin chasing after him and being so loud as he was used to it. It was just like the old Sakura and Naruto combined together.

Sasuke opened the door to Naruto's room only to find it void of the blonde teen except the nurse fixing the bed sheet. "Nurse." called as he and Karin walked in.

Pausing her task, the nurse turned around with a smile. "Yes? Is there anything that I could be of help?"

"Yes. I want to know where the patient here is."

"Oh. Uzumaki Naruto, right?"

Sasuke nodded stoically.

"Lady Hokage had him transferred to laboratory. Said they will run a test on him."

"They?" he inquired.

"Yes. Lady Hokage and Master Orochimaru."

"Hn. Thank you. Karin, let's go if you want to come." said Sasuke, turning for the door.

"Y-yes!"

Obito was in his apartment next to Kakashi's the Hokage provided him, sprawling on his couch. The Hokage wanted him to be roommates with Kakashi while he was under surveillance 24/7 with Kakashi watching after him, but he refused and begged not to live in the same rooftop with the silver haired Elite. Kakashi did not mind it actually, but Obito, thinking like only couples would do it, did not like the idea. And so, the Hokage had Kakashi's neighbor transfer to the next floor and had Obito occupied the room.

"I thought you were dead...!" Obito drawled.

Across from him was a pale guy who had his back on the Uchiha, wearing Obito's black pants and shirt. He was busy admiring the T.V. He said, "You know Tobi can't let Obito-chan alone, don't you?" asked the new guy, Tobi, as he faced the Uchiha and jumped up, arms in the air, and exclaimed, "And Tobi is loyal to you! I promised to never leave you alone!"

Obito could only smack his face. _This will be a big problem if the Hokage found him._ He thought.

"Hey... Obito-chan-"

"Don't call me that!"

"-do you have pencil and paper?"

Obito twitched an eye, knowing what Tobi will do. "Why? Wanna draw?"

Tobi nodded enthusiastically.

"No." was Obito's firm answer, making Tobi's shoulders dropped.

"Obito-chan..."

"And stop calling me that. I'm not a kid."

"But, for Tobi you will remain as Obito-chan!" he whined.

"But I'm not a child!" yelled the Uchiha, standing up.

The two stared at each other, or in Obito's case he was glaring. Then, Tobi began to tear up, making Obito twitch irritably. And before any of they could speak, there was a knock on the door.

Obito knew who it was and he quickly grabbed Tobi by his arm, rushed to his room, gave him a notebook and pen, and told him not to go out of the room before locking him up. He then run to the door and swung it open, revealing Kakashi in his complete uniform.

"Yo!" the Elite waved, smiling at Obito.

"Kakashi...wha-what is it?" asked the raven haired man whilst panting lightly.

"I heared some noise, and..." Kakashi eyed him. "...Looks like you've been working out."

Obito laughed nervously. "Y-yeah! That's right! I was! So, are we going out today?"

Kakashi sighed. "Please, don't make it sound like we're dating. It's creepy."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go!" Obito then pulled Kakashi with them and went to the training grounds for a spar like he asked Kakashi yesterday when they were drinking.

It was way past one when Tsunade went out of lab with Orochimaru following her close behind and was a little surprised to see Sasuke standing outside and Karin sitting next to him who then stood upon seeing the Hokage and the snake sannin.

"What happened?" asked the stoic raven haired teen.

Tsunade rubbed her temple, sighing. "Nothing much." she said.

Sasuke noticed the Hokage won't be saying anything soon, so he asked once again.

Noticing the raven's defiant eyes, Orochimaru put a hand on Tsunade's shoulders who peered at him, meeting his eyes. And, as though talking through their minds they came to a silent agreement.

The Hokage returned her gaze to Sasuke then to Karin and told them to follow her to her office.

It was a silent walk as the four made their way to the Hokage Tower. Upon entering, they saw Shizune put another stock of papers on the table, which made Tsunade pinched the bridge of her nose, feeling an oncoming headache.

"Master Tsunade." Shizune greeted as Tsunade made a bee-line to her desk, telling Shizune to call Kakashi, Sakura, and Obito, while the three who were following her sat on the couch.

"Right away, Master Tsunade." replied the Hokage's assistant before disappearing behind the doors.

It wasn't long before Shizune came back with the people Tsunade summoned and began filling them in with Naruto's diagnosis.

"I'm going to start with the seal on Naruto that he used against Madara." said Tsunade seriously, leaning comfortably on his chair. "The seal is acting as a permeable membrane wherein the foreign chakra is being scanned to let only tolerable once in like the natural chakra and the healthy ones that later on converted to match Naruto's pattern for good use while the rejected ones, which are also natural chakra only it was denser and harder to tolerate, are being released and due to some unknown reasons it began reviving the people in the last battle and that will also explain to the sudden growth of grasses and trees on the battle field." she paused, letting the information sink in before continuing, however Sakura interrupted her politely.

Sakura asked, out of curiosity, if where did Naruto learned the seal which brought coonfusion to Tsunade since as far as she knew, nobody had taught Naruto about it, much less train him in sealing techniques.

There was a pregnant silence before Kakashi decided to break it.

The Elite leaned forward on his seat, elbows resting on his knees, and said, "Before meeting my team, the Third Hokage called me and we...kind of broke in your homes..." by this, Kakashi stole a glance at Sakura and Sasuke.

"Oh!" the pink haired kunoichi recalled something. "I remember mom and dad telling you and the Third came to visit after I got home from our first meeting."

"Yeah. That was it." Kakashi nodded. "Well, we first came to Naruto's and..." he trailed off, shrugging the memory when he first saw the mess of a home Naruto had. "Anyway, before we went to Sasuke's apartment, I noticed a couple of scrolls sprawled on the floor in the leaving room I found out it was about ninja training and some of sealing techniques, which once belonged to his mother. It was basics though I wonder if he had more complicated ones."

Tsunade nodded. "It seems he had been studying it in secret. Anyways, let's get back to what we are discussing before. The seal markings on Naruto were moving if you look closely, indicating it was functioning well, and will gradually fade once it was done with its task. It doesn't have any side effects; really, apart from you can't use any amount of your chakra in making techniques because it will disrupt the flow of the seal. So, Naruto's being unconscious is quite questionable."

It was then Orochimaru took the liberty on continuing the explanation. He said, "After examining Uzumaki Naruto, we found out that he isn't in his body consciously that's why no matter what he won't wake up. It was like, someone had forced him out of his body, though leaving it unharmed, and to where his consciousness now is something we could not tell as there are no traces to track wherever he truly was no. In regards to this, Tsunade and I created the Avatar Theory where in a person can leave his body to control another body. The perfect example of this is the Edo Tensei summon; though the summon's body is dead, he can still have another body to make it his own with the only exception of not in control even though they have their own consciousness unless the summoner lets him to."

Obito, who sat next to Kakashi, frowned; his right hand under his chin, frowning as he thought hard. "Hmm...it's a little hard to understand after that long explanation, but I guess I get the hang of it...somehow..."

"Basically, Naruto is in another body and controlling it like his own while his own body here is with us." said Sasuke, earning a squeal from Karin for being smart as he was.

It was later that afternoon when they were dismissed. Sasuke went to train with Karin still tailing him and was soon joined by Suigetsu and XXX. Sakura went to hospital to help. While Kakashi dropped Obito to his apartment.

Standing outside the said apartment, Kakashi eyed the door, thinking something out of the order. The Uchiha's black sheep noticed it when fishing out his key and inserting it in the keyhole.

Looking up, Obito asked, "Is something wrong?"

"Hmm... I thought I heard something when I came here this morning." said Kakashi, not tearing his analytical eyes on the door and making his friend flinched visibly. He then watched as Obito turned the key slowly as though afraid it open it, which he did not fail to notice, and asked, "Do you have a visitor?"

Obito was now sweating cold. "Wha...me? Visitor? Ahaha... Who gave you that idea, Kakashi?." he laughed nervously.

Just then, the door clicked open and...

"OBITO-CHAAAN!" a swish of wind and a black blur tackled the Uchiha on the ground, rendering Kakashi as speechless.

"Obito-chan, Tobi miss you so much!" he said and Kakashi fell into a fighting stance.

Obito struggled to break free, pushing Tobi's head as far away as he can. "What the hell, Tobi!? Get off! Didn't I tell not to leave my room? How did you get out anyway?"

"I picked the lock." was the calm answer.

"What's the meaning of this?" Kakashi demanded, making the two- or rather Obito- froze and looked up at him. "Why is he here? How did you break in the village?" he pulled out a kunai to attack, but Obito shoot up, flailing his arms in front.

"W-w-wait! Kakashi, don't! He's on our side!"

"Our side? How? Madara created him, didn't he? What makes you think he won't attact?"

"Because he's a failure."

Tobi cringed at the last word. "MEANIE! I'm not a failure!"

Looking back, Obito said, "Yes, you are. You look different from _them_ and you mostly disobeyed Madara in favour of me and now that he's gone you only have me to follow that I doubt that seeing as you disobeyed my first order. Tobi is a bad boy."

"Wha... Tobi is bad?" he quivered.

"Uh-huh." replied Obito, nodding his head.

Tobi did not have anything to say to this as he stood still on his spot, thinking that he really did not obey Obito when he told him to stay.

Kakashi on the other hand was wary of the intruder as he thought. He did not believe what Obito had told him of Tobi being loyal to him than Madara, however, he wanted to know something out of Tobi, and so he asked, "How did you get here and what were you doing?"

At the Elite's question, Tobi appeared to brighten up. He said, "I can't leave Obito-chan-"

"TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Obito protested, but Tobi was unfazed and seemed to not hear him as he went on his rambling."

"-alone 'cuz he tends to be naughty at times, so Tobi hid and followed him to make sure he's okay. And, as to what I am doing...well..."

Obito smacked his forehead and sighed in frustration, knowing what Tobi did as he crouched down and picked up the notebook he was given.

Tobi flipped some pages before coming to a stop and showed it to both Obito and Kakashi, earning wide eyed silver haired Elite.

Said Elite turned to Obito who was scowling at the laughing Tobi then looked at Kakashi.

"He's more annoying than harmful." said Obito.

"You had him...draw..." Kakashi trailed off as he stared at his friend quite dejectedly yet there was a hint of disappointment.

"Of course I did not! What do you take me for? I have my pride as a human being, Kakashi!"

Kakashi held up his hands in a placating manner. "Right, right. Calm down, Obito." he told the fuming guy and turned to the giggling Tobi. "Why did you draw that, anyway?"

"Because unlike you, I don't have the ability to do _it_ since I don't need to eat and all. So, I was wondering what it would feel like to experience _it._ I often dream about _it _before even until now though not as often as before. Then, later on it became my dream; however it was impossible for me. So, I resorted into drawing 'poop'". He answered dreamily.

To say that Kakashi was dumbfounded would be the understatement of what he truly felt as he did not know what to say or whether it was wise to leave Tobi like that. Finally, he decidedly to asked Obito who had been with Tobi for a long time.

"Is he always like that?"

Obito rubbed his temples. "Yes. Before; now, a bit less, though I'm beginning to doubt that." and with that last said, he sighed again at Tobi's antics.

"Oh, well, I guess I have to go back to the hospital and guard Naruto. Later!" Kakashi waved a hand at Obito and flickered away.

oOo

"Get up, aniue! Get up!" Yuri jumped up and down, eager to see how Naruto can climb up the tree without using his hands.

Despite the nagging feeling in his chest, Naruto smiled at Yuri and pushed himself off the grass with a huff. "Alright, alright." He said in a placated manner. "Just watch and learn from the next Hokage, y'know!" at his proclamation of being the next Hokage, Yuri's eyes sparkled with delight and high expectations of his brother, dreaming of how would Naruto look like if he had the hat on.

"Really? You're gonna be the next?" asked Yuri, quite excitedly.

"Of course! Now, watch." Naruto then focused his chakra on the soles of his feet, remembering the tip Sakura had given him during their time in the Wave Country for their first C-rank mission that ended up as A-rank. Once satisfied at the feeling, Naruto run all the way up to the tree constantly as though it was almost like his second nature and he smiled, knowing he can achieve his goal in no time.

Yuri jogged closer to the base of the tree and looked up to see his brother running up like he was running on the ground with wide bright iced blue eyes. He mouthed a 'wow', admiring his brother's work before he saw him slipped, slashed his kunai onto where he stopped, and flipped away, landing on the ground in a crouch behind Yuri.

The younger of the two then spun around and exclaimed, "That was amazing! Aniue, you should teach me that!"

Naruto chuckled, scratching the back of his head sheepishly, embarrassed. "I'll teach you after you learned to unlock yours."

"Teach me it, then!"

"Sorry, Yuri, but I need to better myself first."

"What? But, I can't wait, aniue! I want to unlock my reserve, so I can train to climb up the tree like you!"

"Yuri…" said Naruto with an apologetic smile. "Please, understand that I've been sleeping for so long that I am left behind by my peers. I need to catch up with them. If you like, I have some copies of chakra exercises in the scroll in my room under the pillow. You can go get it and read it."

"Will it help me unlock mine?" Yuri asked Naruto; his eyes shining in expectation.

"Of course." Naruto nodded, smiling, and Yuri scrambled back home, excited to learn whatever his brother was doing.

Naruto watched Yuri's retreating back until he could no longer see it and dropped his smile which then turned into a frown. Every day, the nagging in his chest increased, a feeling that he could not understand why and did not want to feel. He knew it was not his, but the Naruto of the world he had been living since he woke up in the hospital. At first he felt nothing until later date he felt something about Yuri that irritated him though it was only a very small portion that he could hardly feel until it grew more and more and now he was having a hard time pushing it at bay.

And, the same goes with his mother, Sayo, who had been so nice and kind to him as far as he could remember.

That was why he could not understand the feeling he had, or rather, the feeling the Naruto of this world had towards Sayo and Yuri.

_Why is it… I feel like I don't like either of them?_ Naruto frowned, and then sighed seconds later. Turning his attention to the tree, Naruto took five steps back before repeating the exercise.

Naruto went back home at passed seven in the evening. He was drenched in sweat and a little exhausted. He went straight to the bathroom to clean up and change his clothes into fresh ones before hurrying to the dining table and sat on his seat next to his father and across from his mother.

"What have you been doing, Naruto?" Minato asked his son, who then looked up at him.

"Training." was his short answer.

"Training?" the man looked incredulously at his son, wondering when he started training by himself. He opened his mouth to ask of what kind of training it was when Yuri interjected with such enthusiasm.

"Aniue was climbing trees!" the bright boy exclaimed, pumping a fist that held a spoon in the air. "Without hands, of course!" he added.

Two shock faces, Minato and Sayo, stared at Naruto, not believing what they were hearing from the youngest.

"You've been doing that the whole time?" asked Minato, a smile slowly creeping into its place.

The blonde boy nodded his head as he put the glass of water down the table. "Yep." He said. "I missed my Academy, so I thought to self study, learn the basics of chakra exercise, and control exercise… I've been reading about ninja art, illusion, and martial arts also."

Sayo smiled. "Really? Well, that's amazing. Do you want to be a ninja?"

"No." Naruto's bland answer confused everyone in the table, or in Yuri's place, shock. And so, the younger of the two stood abruptly and slammed his hands on the table, rattling the dishes on it.

"What!? I thought you want to be a ninja that's why you've been training? I thought you want to be a Hokage like father?"

"That's right."

"Huh?"

"I don't want to be a ninja because a ninja is just so plain and sounds like it lacks conviction and power." Naruto, who had his eyes closed, settled his spoon on the emptied plate and opened his eyes, sharp eyes, directed at Yuri and said, "I want to be a Hokage, y'know?"

There was a brief of silence as Minato could not help, but let out a small smile. "Why do you want to be a Hokage, Naruto?"

Turning his head to see his father, Naruto said, "Because I want to protect my family, the people, the village… I want to endure everything for the sake of my people. If I have to step on smouldering stones to reach the other safe end just to help someone to pass through, then I will. And, I will do it countless of times until nobody's left behind, because that is the job of being at the top."

Minato was pleased, more than pleased as his small smile morphed into a proud smile, as he heard his son said those words. Though, he could not help, but noticed the look in Naruto's eyes. They were not the eyes of someone as young as Naruto instead they were the eyes of someone who had been through war.

_Could it be because of his mixed up memories? I still can't forget when he said we are at war…or, it could be because of what he had been through when he was attack. But… there something else… something that's… could it be because of…_

"Kushina…" Minato, deep in thoughts, whispered audible enough for everyone to hear and all heads turned to him.

"Did you say something, Minato?" asked Sayo, making Minato jerk back to reality.

Chuckling nervously, Minato said, "Oh, it's nothing. I was just thinking of a way to escape my paper works should it gone uncontrollable." It seemed to fool everyone save Naruto, who started thinking of his mom, her whereabouts, or if she was still even alive.

_I have to talk about it with _him._"_


	6. Yoi ka warui chōkō

**第六章**

**良いか悪い兆候**

* * *

**Sixth Chapter: Good or Bad Sign**

* * *

Naruto rolled onto his back with his limbs spread out as he stared blankly at the ceiling in his moonlit room. He had been awake for quite some time and could hardly fall back to sleep after he was woken up by his dream, or perhaps it was a memory of the boy, or maybe both. In his dream he found himself, his much younger self, cradling her mother who was smiling at him. He did not if it really happened in real life or just the dream's representation of his mother dying in his arms. Either way, it told him one thing.

His mother was no longer with the living.

He could not help, but frown at that thought. If his mother in the world where was currently in was indeed dead, then what caused her death? Naruto wanted to know desperately and the only thing to obtain the answer was to ask his father directly. But then again, it would raise some doubts of him however, it was said that his head was quite a mess at the time, so maybe he can pull it through.

Thinking back to the past days, Naruto realized something.

_Who's the current jinchuuriki of the kyuubi?_ He asked himself. It was clear to him that the kyuubi was not sealed inside him, so how come he heals as fast as he used to? And if his mother was the last jinchuuriki then…

"Hey, Kurama." Called Naruto as he went to see the fox and other tailed beasts around him.

Kurama, who was lying on his stomach, raised his head from his paws as he opened his eyes and smirked, knowing what Naruto will ask him. **"Hn. You finally realized it."**

"Yeah." Naruto scratched the back of his head in slight embarrassment. Then, he asked, "What happened to your counterpart here, Kurama?"

"**If your mother had my counterpart sealed in her like in our world, then that means my other self died when your mother died, though I can feel him somewhere near here. He was still incomplete though, but he will be in a year more or so."**

"I see… I'm sure dad is well aware of this. What do you think we should do?"

"**You are just a child. You can't do anything about this matter unless you want to attract attention, which I doubt would be good for you."** said Matatabi. **"But, knowing you, I'm sure you can find a way. What are you planning to do with Kurama's counterpart anyway?"**

"I want to talk to him. Befriend him while he's still out here if possible, or seal him in me and befriend him. Either way will do." Naruto paused. "Though on second thought, it's not a good idea to talk to him first while he's still out here. But, no matter what, I want the Kurama of this world to be my friend just like you and free him of his hatred."

Kurama smirked. If the Kurama of the parallel world was like him, then it would take Naruto longer to make the tailed beast be his friend, not tame. But, if he helps his host, then maybe there would be quite a fight between them before they succeed on Naruto's plan of befriending the nine tailed fox.

Isobu shifted and turned to Naruto. **"How do you plan on meeting the kyuubi, Naruto?"**

The blonde boy scrunched up his face in thought briefly before shrugging the question off like it was nothing. "I actually have no idea, but let's just wing it and see what happens."

"**And find yourself in a predicament of some sort?" **Shukaku chuckled mockingly, making Naruto frowned at his direction.

"Yeah, maybe. But, it's better to do something than sit idly and watch from the distance as the kyuubi of this world finally completed its form and ran amok, shooting flames here and there, waving his tails everywhere, crashing the village, and killing people. Yes, I think it's better to find myself in jail or something because of what I did." Naruto shot back at Shukaku, who scoffed. Kurama in the other hand did not hold back his laughter as he finally saw his rival being silenced by a mere human boy.

Shukaku only glared at Kurama before disappearing.

Naruto felt a cold bead of sweat rolled down from his forehead, scratching his head once again. "Think I went overboard?" he asked the remaining tailed beasts.

"**Don't worry about him, Naruto."** Said Son Goku. **"He's just being **_**Shukaku.**_**"**

"I hope so. Anyway, back to our topic. What do you think is the best idea to get to kyuubi before he finally completed his revival stage?"

"**Kit."** Kurama called Naruto's attention, who turned to him. **"It's not easy, you know that already. Why don't we call it a night and think about this matter tomorrow? You need your rest and so do we. No need to hurry the things as it is now. First, you need to gather as much information as you can."**

"Okay. I understand. One more thing though…"

"**What is it?"**

"Why does this body I am using heals as fast as I am even though the kyuubi wasn't sealed in my counterpart?"

"**Simple. You and your counterpart had been exposed to me long before you were a fetus because of your mother being the junchuuriki, which explains your massive chakra reserves. At the age of twelve, you used to have four times amount of chakra than Kakashi and now it only increase at least twice. And it also explains why you have whisker marks on your face. You know the story of Gold and Silver, right?" **Naruto nodded. ** "Well, that's it. Go back, kit. Your father was getting worried."**

Naruto's eyes widened at the last sentence. He was about to ask what Kurama meant when he was forced out of his sub consciousness and found himself sitting cross-legged on his bed with his father's right hand on his shoulder, looking at him worriedly.

"Naruto?" Minato inquired when he noticed Naruto's eyes focused on him.

"Dad…"

"Are you alright?"

"…Yes… I just… I can't sleep and…" Naruto fidgeted. He wanted to asked his father about his mother, but he could not find a better way to ask without the awkwardness he was dreading to experience.

"What is it, son?"

Finally, Naruto settled on one question, though the question that came out was not the one he wanted to ask. "Why are you here?"

Minato smiled as he leaned back and ruffled his son's blonde locks. "Just checking on you. how do you feel?"

"…Fine." Naruto lowered his head.

Minato's smile dropped instantly. He wondered if his son had remembered his mother, his real mother; Kushina. At that thought, Minato frowned. It had been seven years since Kushina died on her last mission because of a petty mishap in her comrade's part, which brought Naruto in great despair and turned the boy from a ball of energy into a mass of gloom. It took Minato a year and a half to fix and bring back his old sunshine at least partially until it shattered after he informed his son of his girlfriend back then. For days, Minato noticed the broken hearted look on his son's face. He tried to explain to Naruto his feelings for Sayo and all and was glad to see understanding in his son's eyes, but still could not understand why Naruto did not like the idea of him getting married even though the boy like the kind woman.

That was until the day after the wedding when Naruto broken out.

"_WHY!? YOU BETRAYED HER!"_ was the harsh words Minato's son accused him and it brought a pang in his chest. At first he did not understand how he betrayed his late wife, Kushina, in any way. Kushina was a strong woman, a kind and very loving one, and some who understood things as they were. Minato knew his wife so well. He knew Kushina won't hate him for being a remarried person, because Kushina wanted him to be happy.

"_Minato…please don't close your heart… find a lady who will love you… and Naruto like her own son. I don't want you to be alone… Minato…"_ he recalled his late wife's words, so he was confused as to why Naruto called him a 'liar' before.

It was later that day, after the wedding when he found the answer.

He had promised to Naruto when the boy was only three years old that he will cherish and love his mother forever and ever and will love no one but his mother.

How can he forget about that pinky promise he made with his son? And, to think that Naruto was only three at the time who hardly remember everything.

It was when he found his son on the outskirts of village, leaning on the bark of the tree and blood pooling around him when his son reminded him of the promise they made a long time ago. To say that he it was a shame was an understatement.

He felt like his whole body was numb the moment he kneeled beside his bloody son, reminded him of the promise, and the fear of losing the only being that connects the link between him and his deceased wife.

"Dad…?"

Minato was pulled out of his thoughts when Naruto called him. Looking at those big blue eyes that resembled his late wife's, he could not help but be sorry for everything. For not keeping his promise. And those very same eyes that once held innocence and full of hope now reflected the pain and the realization that life was not fair made his heart dropped. He may be the Hokage, but the sudden changes in his son's eyes confused him and at the same disturbed him. Before, even after the death of Kushina, there were still innocence and hope in his son's eyes and after the wedding, but now… after waking up in a five-year coma the innocence was gone though the hope was still there, only it was accompanied by pain and despair.

Sighing, Minato pushed his son gently back on bed and tucked him in, his smile slowly formed. He finally decided that he will tell his son of his mother in case he still could not remember anything about it, hoping that Naruto would forgive him for not keeping his promise.

"Sleep, son." He said and kissed Naruto on his forehead.

"Night dad…" Naruto whispered before closing his eyes.

oOo

Sasuke was walking toward the dock one morning when he noticed Sakura sitting on it. She stopped six steps behind the girl and said, "You look bothered."

Sakura splashed the water below her with her right foot and smiled bitterly. "... Who wouldn't be? I don't understand why Master Tsunade let them in despite what they have done."

"I've done something wrong, too. I once betrayed Konoha." Sasuke, who had his hands in his pockets, pointed out as he watched the horizon of trees.

"Yeah, but...it's just... I just don't get it. They killed many lives, Sasuke! Orochimaru experimented-"

"Sakura." Sasuke interrupted. "Madara's world was his younger brother and he was grief stricken when his world was taken away from him. Obito was treated like an outcast of our clan and his loved one died in the hands of his own friend because of some sick plan. Orochimaru was too absorbed of researching for an eternal life because his parents died and had seen Tsunade's world, her younger brother and borfriend, crumbled, resulting in him finding a way to keep people from dying so no one would cry. And...there was me...all this time I hated my brother for killing my family only to learn the truth behind. Then I came to hate the village and everything in it only to see my brother died as a proud Konoha's ninja that led him to such an unpleasant life. Why do you think people like me went astray? It's because of 'hate' Sakura, which is a curse that had been passed down on our generation, and Naruto, who understood fully well, wanted to break that. What do you think the is first step into achieving that? Breaking the curse, I mean."

"..." Sakura lowered her head as he realized where Sasuke was coming from.

"Forgiveness, Sakura, forgiveness. I know it's not that easy as it seems, but people are trying their best to repent and forgive. It'll be a long journey, but one day..." trailed off the raven, letting the word hung and letting Sakura interpret it herself.

Later that day, Obito was sitting alone on a swing with his hands holding the chains that held it at either side of him though there was an ANBU monitoring him in the shadows in place of Kakashi, who had not come and watch him yet from whatever the silver haired Elite was summoned for.

Obito kept his eyes on his lap expressionlessly even though his brain was running miles, thinking what he should do about his problem; Tobi.

He knew Tobi will not do anything to upset anyone in the village to the point Obito would get himself in a pinch, because Tobi did not want to ruin his 'good boy' persona. Not unless he was told so by a certain man, which was Obito.

Sighing to himself, Obito decided to walk back to his apartment, hoping that Tobi did not make a mess of his place by filling the walls with his drawings of varieties of dung.

Just the thought of it reminded him of his recovery days under Madara's wing and shivered.

The walk back to his apartment was awkward. Civilians were smiling at him; which was quite normal for someone who took part in winning the recent battle, but for him it was not. He felt awful for receiving those simple smiles. To him, he did not deserve those as he, too, took part in creating that battle, that war.

_If only they know the truth..._ He thought solemnly. He did not like that kind of feeling; pretending.

Pretending to be on Konoha's side ever since even though he did not intend to. It just got to that point where he had to, and that made him feel like an awful person.

But, he swore that one of these days he will gain enough courage to come clean and take whatever punishment he will receive.

_But, now's not the time thinking of that. I've got Tobi to deal with today._ He scowled, fisting his hands, and leaped up, hopping from roof to roof until he reached his apartment's door.

Obito remained still at the doorstep, feeling the other side of the door, which was eerily quiet. Too quiet for him now that Tobi was out of the hiding and in in his life. He did not hate Tobi, but he also did not like his loudness and annoyingly almost tireless trap. However, the silence just made him recoiled a step and thought of the possible scenarios he would be welcome by once he opened the door.

Obito gulped. It was useless unless he opened the door and see for himself.

Though hesitating, Obito had made up his mind.

He raised his right hand ever so slowly and grabbed the knob, twisting it to open before pulling the door open ever so carefully and warily.

_Nothing out of ordinary._ Obito blinked. He resisted the urge to sigh in relief seeing Tobi was not in sight yet. Under normal circumstances, the creature would be in the living room, doing whatever he was doing noisily, but now was different. So, Obito ventured in farther and was surprised to see Tobi lying silently on the floor behind the couch, obscuring him from Obito's view at first.

"What're you doing?" asked Obito, eyeing the creature that seemed to be staring back at him.

"Nothing. Just thinking." replied Tobi in a strange calm tone.

"Of what?" the Uchiha has his brow raised.

"...You see, I learned that I have a hidden talent."

Obito smirked mockingly as he leaned on the couch, folding his arms. "Oh, really? And, what would it be?"

"Don't know." Tobi shrugged. "It's hidden, so I was thinking how to find it."

Obito's smirk faltered. "Though you found?"

"I didn't. I just learned that I have a hidden talent, not found."

"How'd you know that, then?"

Tobi shrugged again. "Just a hunch. And, hey! I often heard that people have hidden talents, so I thought I have mine, too. And so, I have been thinking of how to find it."

Obito swore he could see that annoying smile on Tobi's empty face and restrained himself for knocking some sense, trying to explain simple things, on Tobi since to Obito it was only a waste of saliva and energy, so he opted leaving the retard.

But, Tobi stopped him by saying, "Got news for you. It's either bad or good, depending on how you look at it." in a serious tone, which was rare of him and made Tobi looked at him dead on his eyes.

"What is it?" demanded Obito in the same tone Tobi had used, who then sat up, crossing his legs and looking up at Obito.

Tobi said, "I heard people talking." he paused. "Then there are ninjas gossiping about Naruto's abduction recently. I got curious so I transformed myself into an average Konoha ninja and asked where Naruto was retrieved. I went there and studied the place. I found traces ordinary sensor type ninjas won't catch."

There was a pregnant silence as Obito absorbed the information he received, but then he stopped abruptly when an un-summoned thought crossed his mind.

Obito was staring at the ceiling, thinking, and then turned to Tobi with a suspicious look on his face.

"What?" inquired Tobi.

"When did you went out and do those things?"

"Well...just now when you left me starving here and you ate your breakfast at the cosy restaurant." Tobi pouted though it was not visible, but Obito felt it.

Annoyed, Obito said, "First of all, you don't need food. And, I didn't eat at some restaurant. I just had ramen. How did you get out of my apartment anyway? I knew I locked it- oh. Never mind that..." he let out a breath when he realized that Tobi can go wherever he wanted. Looking at Tobi once again, he asked, "So, Did you find the culprit's identity?"

"Yeah." answered Tobi, whose voice dropped dangerously that sent warning signs to Obito. "You'll never like what I've learned, Obi-chan."

"..." Obito's left eye twitched. "What did you call me again?" he snarled.

"Obi-chan!" Tobi beamed innocently, before he blacked out.

At the other side of Konoha were Karin, Suigetsu, and Jugo. The Hokage assigned them a D-rank mission; babysitting the three years old triplets.

Much to Suigetsu's annoyance.

Karin was playing with the little brown haired boy at the backyard; Jugo was with the other boy, entertaining the kid with squirrels while Suigetsu had a hell time with the hyper one of the triplets.

It all started, apparently, when Suigetsu threw the boy up in the air. He unintentionally threw his little charge a little off to the side, so he followed to catch the boy; however, he slipped on the banana peel his charge had thrown after eating and landed on his back. Then came the boy crashing on him and he turned into water, splashing on the floor.

This new discovery brought his little charge into a new world of water by running on him and sometimes jumping on him.

For the boy, it was an extreme bath in the living room, but for Suigetsu it was hell.

He knew the triplets' parents would get his head for soiling the couch and other appliances, which happened at the end of the day when they were kicked out unpaid.

Karin then beat him though it never hurt him in anyway, much to her frustration.

"Now what are we going to do?! We're broke that's why we accepted the job and now you ruined IT!" yelled Karin right in Suigetsu's ear, making him deaf for a moment.

"But, I tol'ja! It was the twerp's fault!" Suigetsu tried to defend himself.

"He's just a kid, Suigetsu, and you're a man! It isn't that hard of a job babysitting him!"

"Lucky you, you had the calmer ones while I have the tyrant shrimp."

"Oh, so you're making excuses?" she folded her arms.

"Nah, I'm not. I'm just telling you, the brat's a monster."

"Whatever. You're in your own devices from now own."

"What do you mean?"

"Jugo and I still have some money for dinner while you're completely zero balance. Find your own means in getting your food without violating any rules the village has."

Suigetsu was about to cry in disapproval of unfair treatment when a low, almost inaudible, chuckled was heard by him. Suigetsu turned to his back, staring squarely behind the bush and trees. After some time, he saw a shadow flickered away and gasped. He faced his companions with a horrified look.

"Is something the matter?" asked Jugo.

"We're being watch." said Suigetsu, his face was serious.

"I know." Jugo and Karin chorused.

"You knew and you didn't even bother to tell me? Since when?"

"Since we were settled in here. I sensed them." said Karin.

"And the birds informed me." Jugo added his two cents. "I thought you already knew, so I didn't say a word of it. Sorry."

"I don't know how dense you are now, Suigetsu..."

"Shut up, Karin." he scowled. "I was just too focused on our new life here that I failed to notice."

"Whatever you say, Suigetsu." Karin waved a hand as she walked away. "Like I said, you're on your own. C'mon Jugo. Let's find something to eat." she beckoned, and Jugo walked after her, leaving Suigetsu to mop.


	7. Yume

**Note: Hello, I'm back. This is a short chapter, but not too short. Just shorter that the rest chapters. I hope you're fine with that. Anyway, I would like to explain a few things first though I rather not because I think it'll spoil the fun. But you're asking for it, so... here it is.**

**First you might be asking yourselves why I let those criminal like Orochimaru, Obito, etc. in Konoha. If you were updated in Naruto manga, then you'll understand. But, to answer it in general, Naruto swore to find the answer to peace. I learned that peace can not be achieve if one won't let go of the past and start anew. One must learn to forgive if one was asking for it and forget, though not literally forget the things that had happened. I don't know if you remember this...back at team seven's first C-rank mission, after defeating Zabuza and Haku, and saving the village from Gato, Naruto asked something Kakashi if it was alright to feel the way he was feeling; liking your enemy and later on, during the Fourth Shinobi War, Kakashi admitted that he felt the same towards the reincarnated Zauza and Haku. Naruto is not a naive person; he is the kind who sees pass through the wall. He knew if one was lying to him or not like when Sakura told him she did not like Sasuke anymore, but Naruto told her otherwise and through experience, he can change a person's perspective just like what had happened to Nagato and the others. He can turn an enemy into a friend. He can also tell if a person can still be save from drowning in darkness. He's the light, after all.**

**Naruto has the power to change the shinobi world by turning the table upside down.**

**And if you worried of their punishment... well, you don't have to worry anymore. I have it ready and I hope you approve with it.**

**I hope it explains a lot in this story, cause this is what the story is for.**

* * *

**第七章**

**夢**

* * *

**Seventh Chapter: Dream**

* * *

Obito plopped down on the couch with a sigh and rubbed his forehead, feeling an oncoming headache. He then looked over his shoulder and looked at the unconscious Tobi. "I should've waited for him to tell me who the culprit is before knocking the daylights out of this idiot." He grumbled. Just then, he felt someone had silently snuck inside his apartment and when he turned around he saw Kakashi standing before him.

"Yo!" Kakashi, who had his left hand raised and the other was holding an orange pocket book, greeted.

"Where were you?" asked Obito whilst staring curiously at the book Kakashi had.

"Ah, I was ordered by the Hokage to transfer Naruto into a secure place."

"That's it?"

"… What do you mean?"

"I mean you took almost all day. You're supposed to be guarding me."

"Nah…things happened in the office."

"Like…?" Obito prompted.

"Like Master Hokage being drunk and then something about Kotetsu and Izumo's report pissed the Fifth, resulting in her throwing her table out of the window. Then, Kotetsu and Izuno was about to go out and pick the table outside when the Hokage held them back. That was when Master Hokage averted her glare at me and ordered to repair the table or buy new one if it's irreparable."

"So…you repaired the table?"

"No." was Kakashi's dejected answer.

"You bought new one?"

"Nope."

"What is it then?"

With an exasperated sigh, Kakashi said, "The furniture shop was out of stock of the table I was looking for, so I had to go to the woods…though…it was more like a jungle to me. And, I cut a tree down and made the table out of it myself."

"Woah… you know you could always ask Yamato that, right?"

"Ah. Why didn't I think of that?" Kakashi sighed. He was about to sit next to his friend to rest when he noticed something behind the couch.

Obito noted the change in Kakashi's demeanour. The silver haired Elite was looking past Obito and that was when the latter realized that he still had his idiot of a companion behind the couch. He mentally cursed himself for forgetting about Tobi and mentally kicked himself when Kakashi moved forward to take a peak.

Placing his right knee on the couch, Kakashi leaned forward to see what was behind when suddenly, he felt himself being pushed and pinned down the floor with Obito's hands on either of his shoulder. With wide eyes, Kakashi looked at his friend questioningly.

"Uh-uhm…it-it's dirty in there and…and it's too embarrassing to me if you see what's behind."

"Did you kill someone?" asked Kakashi.

Obito stared at the Elite incredulously. "What?"

"I saw a foot, Obito."

"Oh."

While things were going on at Obito's apartment, Tsunade was in her office, glaring at the offending stock of papers regarding the recent war that she had yet to finish. She had een working on it for weeks already since she came back to the village, yet, for some reason she could not get out of it. Without much of a choice, Tsunade began to tackle the papers, but not without a huge sigh escaping her lips.

All the while, Tsunade was seething and glaring at the papers until she was almost done. There was only one piece of paper on her table to stump. She took it and place it before her, and was already raising her hand that held the stump when her assistant and apprentice. Shizune, came in with another pile of papers on her hands.

"Not again…" grumbled Tsunade, hitting her forehead on her desk while Shizune just smiled at her sheepeishly.

"Sorry, Master Tsunade, but there's more." Said Shizune, placing all the papers down on the tale. Then, she took something from under her armpit, which was a brown folder, and placed it in front of her Master. "By the way, you have to read this first."

Raising her head, Tsunade picked the folder up and opened it. Shizune noticed Tsunade's eyebrows were furrowing, so she was wondering what it could be that made the Hokage frowned.

"Master?" inquired Shizune.

"Leave me for awhile, Shizune." Was Tsunade's order.

"Understood." Shizune bowed to the Hokage and left.

The Hokage sighed as she closed the folder and tossed it down before she turned her chair around and face the village through the glass window. Her mind then raced back two days after the war. Back then, Tsunade found Orochimaru standing by the brook. She silently approached him and stood next to him. _"Orochimaru."_ she said without tearing her gaze at the stream of water, which Orochimaru was watching.

_"Tsunade."_ replied the man, acknowledging the new pressence in a friendly manner.

_"You seem to be at peace."_ Tsunade noted.

_"Because I am at peace."_

_"Why? It_ _wasn't long ago when you were terrorizing us."_

_"Isn't that a tad bit of a harsh way to put that?"_ inquired the snake sannin lamely, still watching the flow of water in front of them.

_"Just answer me, Orochimaru."_

Orochimaru hummed with a minute smile and closed his eyes briefly. He said, _"I admit that I felt something crushed me when I wasn't chosen as Hokage, but Minato, and I'm still jealous of him that I wanted to pout in front of Sarutobi-sensei." _there was a brief paused as he recalled something and Tsunade staring at him incredulously, not believing that her former teammate would pout._ "On second thought, I did pout in his presence when I reanimated the previous Hokages during the recent war. But, never did I hold hatred towards the village I grew up. Even though I wanted to, I couldn't bring myself because in the first place I wanted to become the Hokage to protect the village, and not the other way around. Would you believe me if I say I attacked the village before out of my whim?"_ he asked as he turned to face Tsunade, who was still looking at him.

Tsunade did not reply.

Orochimaru snorted lightly as he returned his gaze back to the water. _"No, of course-"_

_"Yes."_ Tsunade cut him off. _"I'd believe you, but I think that wasn't the case back then."_

_"Right. I wasn't much interested in Sharingan, but I was working with Madara secretly at that time. He showed me how he achieved the Rinnegan by combining the Senju and Uchiha cells. That was when I started on experimenting until at the point I had to chase after Sasuke to get his Sharingan since I couldn't do it to Itachi. I was blinded by the anticipation of achieving that legendary eye until recently... When I was in Kabuto, witnessing him imitating my life, I realized something."_

There was silence and Tsunade was itching to get her answer, and so she prompted, _"What did you realize?"_

_"This is a dream that I had forgotten over the years, Tsunade, because a lot of things had happened. I realized that had I taken a different path from this, maybe things would be much better for me today. After that, I vowed to myself that I will follow Sasuke to wherever he went to in life."_

_"What?"_ was Tsunade's another incredulous reply.

_"Ironic, isn't it?"_ Orochimaru chuckled. _"After everything that had happened, I realized that I should've stick with my dream, but I don't how to pursue it, so I forgot. But then again, my dream is in front of me now."_

_"Your dream?"_

_"Yes...and I'm happy of it, though I wish Jiraiya was here to join us. After all, he was the one who really was searching and chasing for it of us three."_

Even though Orochimaru did not directly told Tsunade his dream, the latter just knew what it was, which brought up a smile on her face.

_Things are looking up, Jiraiya. I just hope Naruto will wake up soon._

A knock was heard, bringing Tsunade's mind back to the present. She recomposed herself as she turned around, facing the door, and beckoned for the person outside her office to come inside.

"Lady Hokage." It was Kakashi, addressing his superior that earned a nod of acknowledgement.

"What is it?" inquired Tsaunade, quirking an eyebrow.

Kakashi stepped aside to let the Hokage see Obito, who was fidgeting nervously. "Obito has something to inform you. Right, Obito…?" he drawled as he tilted his head to his friend as though he was mocking the Uchiha. Said Uchiha only scowled at his direction.

"Well…? Get on with it already! I don't have much time to sit idly and wait." Ordered the Hokage.

"Yes…" Obito trailed off, searching for the right words to explain things regarding to Tobi, who was still knocked out. "Well… uhm… you see… the-the other day… when I-I was…uhm….-"

"SPILL IT!" yelled Tsunade, making Kakashi and Obito flinched violently.

It had been so long since Obito felt so scared out of his wits, and the last time was when he offended Naruto's mother, Uzumaki Kushina. And so, not wanting the Hokage to beat the living daylights out of him, Obito said, "I was lounging at my apartment when Tobi appeared out of thin air, but he's harmless since he swear loyalty to me and just now he told me that he knew who attempted to abduct Naruto, but apparently I knocked him out because he-" in one breath and stopped himself abruptly, not wanting to tell them what Tobi called him.

For some reason, Tsunade and Kakashi understood Obito despite being so fast.

"Bring him to me." the Hokage told the Uchiha as the former stared at the latter sternly.

"Yes, Master Hokage." Obito bowed before his superior and walked out of the office followed by Kakashi, leaving Tsunade to engage with the papers before the night ended.

oOo

It was another day in the parallel world, and Naruto found himself sitting at the middle of the clearing. He had already talked with the tailed beasts that pointed out to him that it was useless to do anything about the nine-tailed beast that was out there somewhere nearby since he will have to return in his own world. Furthermore, the Naruto of the parallel world did no longer exist, thus, it was no use sealing the nine-tailed beast in the body of the twelve-year old blonde boy.

"Damn…" Naruto cursed darkly. He knew that fact the tailed beasts pointed out, but still. "It will eat my conscience away if I won't do anything." He sighed.

Naruto threw himself back and lied down on the grass, staring at the clouds passing by. "I wonder if team seven here is already formed. I haven't seen any of them yet… hm. Maybe I should go ask dad."

And so, Naruto flipped up and landed on his feet deftly, and began his trek toward the Hokage tower.

Minato, who was sitting on his seat in his office behind his desk, sat aside the folder he had just finish working on. He then leaned back to relax.

Feeling the familiar chakra signature nearby, the Hokage smiled knowingly as a knock came.

"Come in." he said, and in walked was his son, Naruto.

The boy opened the door tentatively and stopped by the door with his hands still holding the door knob.

"Why don't you come closer, Naruto?" suggested Minato, still smiling softly at his son, who obeyed, while thinking it was a good chance telling Naruto about his mother. "I think this is a good chance to tell you something."

"Eh?" was Naruto's dumfounded reply, albeit a little surprised since he was not expecting it to come.

"You heard me, Naruto." This time, Minato became serious. Gathering all his guts, Minato prepared for the worse as he said, "It's about your real mother."

Naruto, who had a surprise and dumfounded expression, became silent as he tilted his head down obscuring his eyes by the shadow of his crown hair. He and his father could feel the tense in the atmosphere, which came from the latter. Then, Naruto decided to cut the silence. "I know."

"You know? You…remember?" Minato asked expectantly and at the same time, dreading the answer.

The boy looked back at his father and said, "No, dad. I don't though I remember bits only, but I can feel some sort of emotions that told me something doesn't sit right. You know, whenever I am near your wife I felt hatred towards her, yet I like her. And then, there's Yuki. I know I never met him before and I already like the kid, however, I couldn't understand why some part of me wanted to…hate him. I was baffled and confused at first until I had this dream last night. Actually…I often have this dream where there is this red haired woman always smiling at me."

At the mention of the red haired woman, Minato's eyes widened a little without Naruto noticing it since his eyes averted somewhere else.

"I thought it was just a simple dream, but when this woman died in my dream last night… even though I still couldn't remember everything, I know that Sayo isn't really my mother."

"Yes… she isn't." said Minato, looking at his son sadly.

"But, anyway!" exclaimed Naruto, going back to his happy persona whilst scratching the back of his head. "I don't care anymore what happened before, so you don't have to explain, dad." _Because, I am not your real son. And, these emotions are not really mine to begin with._ He added mentally. "I'm here for some reason."

Smiling bitterly and silently thanking his son, Minato asked him what it could be the brought him in his office.

"Well…I'm just wondering if… uh… mmm… I-I want to join the ninja rank, dad."

"I happy to hear this from you, Naruto, but I'm afraid you have to…you know…go back to academy since you haven't graduated yet."

"What!? B-but, dad…" whined Naruto. "If my memory serves me right, today's year batch had already graduated and I'm too old to enrol now!"

"I know. That's why I'm thinking of hiring a personal tutor for you."

"Why don't you just test me? I prepared myself just for this, y'know!"

_I know… you were secretly studying at the library and training when you thought no one was watching you._ Thought Minato. "Hmm…I can do that, but-"

"History? Calculations? Tricks? And whatnots? All done, dad!" Naruto boasted as he tapped his chest with his right fist with a huge grin.

Smirking, the Hokage took what his son had said and promised him to test him in two days. And with that, Naruto left to train some more.

_I hope I end up with sir Kakashi!_ Naruto thought as he skipped through the hallway, not paying heed at other ninjas that were bowing to him and wondering why he was so happy.


End file.
